Campos de papel
by LeCielVAN
Summary: Colección de drabbles y viñetas para la actividad "Escribe a partir de una imagen" del foro Proyecto 1-8.
1. Perdí un latido

**Disclaimer:** Digimon no me pertenece.

 **Imagen:** Castillo en el cielo, mar, piano y chica. Propuesta por _HikariCaelum._

 **Campos de papel**

 **Nota 1: Perdí un latido.**

Pretender caminar en silencio bajo un cielo de otoño no es fácil. En especial cuando en _este_ mundo no existe invierno ni verano ni primavera. Siempre otoño. Pasos que resaltan entre hojas secas, árboles que se desprenden de algo más que sus colores.

Taichi me riñe porque al hablar suelo decir «este mundo», como si existieran otros.

—No hay nada allá afuera —dice, y luego esboza una instantánea risa traviesa que sólo un ojo rápido sabe captar.

Yo sé que hay algo más.

A veces bajo al inmenso rompecabezas azul, tan apacible, que yace debajo de nosotros. No es profundo como todos dicen. Puedes caminar sin problema. En silencio.

Desde ahí noto la enormidad de las nubes que parecen devorar nuestra ciudad, pero también veo algo que nunca habría notado desde la ventana de casa. Un artefacto extraño, quizá tan antiguo como mi hogar, con pequeñas piezas que, al presionarlas, producen un zumbido extraño.

No sé tocarlas adecuadamente, pero él sí.

Se sienta en ese banco lleno de moho y me sonríe. Nunca se olvida de hacerlo.

Una vez le mire a los ojos atentamente, rebuscando los lugares por los que había estado, lo único que encontré fue el mismo color azul que inunda todo. Incluso a mí.

—No tienes que estar aquí. Regresa —susurra melancólicamente, aunque tiene una sonrisa que estremece.

Fue la primera vez que, al recontar algo que he olvidado, me di cuenta del latido que ya estaba perdido.

Pero de eso ya han pasado muchos años. Lo único que queda de Takeru son las palabras que el viento ha guardado por él. Las mismas que a veces tomo prestadas.

Me pregunto si él tendrá algo de mí.

* * *

Dedicado al topic Takari del foro **Proyecto 1-8**. Disculpen mis extrañezas. Siento que me quedó un tanto cliché...

Ah, bueno, decidí comenzar una nueva colección, aunque no sé cuántos capítulos vaya a tener. Aunque quiero explorar muchas otras parejas (muchas no en un sentido romántico) y espero lograrlo. Respecto al título de esta colección, bueno, no se debe a nada en especial. Simplemente me gustó.

¡Gracias por leer! Nos vemos.


	2. Explotar antes de ser

**Disclaimer:** Digimon no pertenecer a mí.

 **Imagen:** Niño y pompas de jabón. Propuesta por _Crystalina M._

 **Campos de papel**

 **Nota 2: Explotar antes de ser.**

La observa en silencio, porque a su lado nunca sabe qué decir. Y mientras una burbuja explota en su mejilla y la chica ríe con fuerza, sus pensamientos, por lo regular enmarañados, de súbito adquieren un solo orden; ella.

Por primera vez se fija en el cabello dorado que le cae sinuosamente por la espalda y la abraza.

Le gusta. La quiere. La ama. Todo junto.

Sigue escuchando su risa estridente y piensa que quizá es lo único que tienen en común.

—¡Daisuke! _La bulle_ … Las burbujas no dejan de elevarse. —Señaló entusiasmada hacia un aire invisible.

Daisuke alzó la vista.

Catherine podía ser como una de esas burbujas, transparente en sus palabras, una viajera empedernida. Aunque ella no era como Mimi que siempre los visitaba en vacaciones. Catherine odiaba y amaba Japón a partes iguales.

Sin embargo, y con algo de presteza, se permitió imaginar que ellos eran los que no dejaban de elevarse…

Estar con ella era suficiente estímulo para no dejar de pensar. Sus ojos azules eran como un botón que tenía grabado «peligro».

— _Cat_ —la llama suavemente para que la voz que siempre raya la última línea del volumen más alto no la asuste—, nos esperan.

Dice justo cuando una burbuja explota en medio de un mutismo flotante.

Y eso, para él, es un golpe más que la realidad le otorga.

Comienzan a caminar y cuando su hombro lo roza, recuerda que ella no está ahí por él. Que no hizo a un lado el hastío por su país para verlo a él, sino a otra persona.

Que ellos se quebrarían antes de poder ser.

* * *

¡Todos flotan!... Olviden, olviden eso.

Sé que en la imagen está un bebé, pero tomé prestadas las burbujas (?). Y sí, esto es un Dairine (yo les llamo así), amo a estos dos juntos. Ahhh, y recuerden decirle _no_ al plagio en cualquier sentido.

Atentamente: la chica de la pañoleta verde :3 (estoy loca).

¡Gracias por leer!


	3. Noche de estrellas caídas

**Disclaimer:** Digimon no me pertenece.

 **Imagen:** Chica, fantasma y té. Propuesta por _Carrie Summertime._

 **Campos de papel**

 **Nota 3: Noche de estrellas caídas.**

—¿Te sientes triste?

—Me siento feliz.

—Tus ojos no brillan.

—Lo hacen, sólo que las luces ya no tienen en qué reflejarse.

Silencio. El mismo silencio que ahora colmaba su corazón.

Era cierto que no estaba triste, simplemente estaba en reposo, toda ella. Descansaba las manos que por años habían sostenido a otras, descansaba los labios con degradaciones de mil memorias y sueños pasados. No había tiempo para llorar.

 _Descansar_. Eso era lo único que quería.

—¿No tomarás tu té?

—Está caliente y le falta azúcar.

— _Él_ siempre lo preparaba, ¿no?

Su sola mención la hizo mirar con arrobo hacia la ventana.

El cielo de estrellas quebradas, dispersas, le hizo pensar que quizá su alma y su mente se veían de la misma forma. Un montón de piezas oscilando entre la oscuridad y la luz.

«Hikari…», el viento de vez en cuando llevaba hasta ella, desde los lugares más recónditos, una voz que seguía siendo dorada y ligera.

—Nunca te dejará. —Le sonrió con una dulzura que traspasó el silencio de su corazón—. Igual que yo.

—Tenía miedo, pero no era necesario que vinieras —exclamó reprobatoriamente, aunque reía—, debió ser un viaje muy largo.

—Estaba preocupada por ti, mi pequeña _kiseki*_.

—Gracias por venir, abuela.

* * *

* _ **Kiseki**_ significa milagro en japonés.

¡Estoy loca! Ya lo dije. ¡Gracias por leer!


	4. Las líneas de nuestro laberinto

**Disclaimer:** Digimon no me pertenece.

 **Imagen:** Hombre besando a mujer en la sien. Propuesta por _Scripturiens._

 **Campos de papel**

 **Nota 4: Las líneas de nuestro laberinto.**

Construimos la entrada y ahora no encontramos la salida.

El tren sigue avanzando, parece que nosotros no lo hacemos. Seguimos sentados en el mismo lugar que tomamos desde que subimos. El cielo sigue despejado y el el sol cae a raudales. Mi cabello, ahora largo, aún cae sobre u hombro, sus ojos azules continúan cerrados…

—¿Qué estamos haciendo, Hikari? —dice, removiéndose en el asiento, como si percibiera las preguntas que se remarcan en mi mirada.

—Nada bueno.

Y es cierto.

Abre los ojos de golpe, abriendo imperceptiblemente los labios. En las líneas de sus labios, de su perfil, de sus pestañas negras, percibo las mismas líneas que formamos sin darnos cuenta hasta quedar atrapados.

—Bajo en la siguiente estación. —Le tocó el hombro para llamar su atención, aunque muy en el fondo, sé que aquello no es necesario.

Se levanta antes que yo sin decir palabra.

El tren se zarandea y yo me aferro a la orilla de su chaqueta con ambas manos. Puede que, en realidad, no me quiera bajar nunca para seguir con él.

Claro que no es posible.

Las puertas se abren al fin. Ambos recibimos unos cuantos empujones.

Antes de que logre dar un paso, antes de siquiera comenzar a alejarlo de mi mente y adentrarme en un mundo donde no somos nada, me atrae hacia sí, en un además similar al que hace cuando oculta mis lágrimas en su pecho, y me besa en la cabeza.

Es un solo un segundo, pero siento claramente como mi cuerpo se doblega. Como si fuera un lámpara en una calle oscura que despide una luz débil. Me hace sentir pequeña.

—Lo arreglaré todo —susurra contra mi cabello.

Su aliento cálido penetra en mis ideas, y de repente todos mis colores son puras gamas de sombras, de miedo, porque he decidido que no será esta estación en la que nos separaremos.

Y pienso que fue con un beso como éste, por el que la primera línea de nuestro laberinto se dibujó.

* * *

Para jacque-kari porque, aparentemente, hoy me he portado muy mal con ella (?). Disculpa si ha quedado muy feo, lo escribí algo rápido.

¡Gracias por leer!


	5. Sonrisas en el mar

**Disclaimer:** Digimon no me pertenece.

 **Imagen:** Chica riendo. Propuesta por _BlueSpring-JeagerJaques._

 **Campos de papel**

 **Nota 5: Sonrisas en el mar.**

La mancha de café sobre su camisa se ha vuelto más oscura, ya no recuerda si aquel líquido derramado lo traía desde casa o fue producto de un accidente. No le importa.

Las ramas torcidas de un árbol se asoman por el ventanal, danzando, afuera hace aire.

No lo han dejado verla desde el día anterior. Desde entonces siente que en su corazón se abrió un hoyo que absorbe todos los panoramas.

Escucha unos pasos suaves, ligeros, un sonido que se superpone al festín de voces a su alrededor. De repente deja de saber cuáles están cerca. Simplemente la escucha a ella aunque no hable.

—Estoy bien —dice, y luego le sonríe. Las mejillas se le colorean de un pálido color rosa. Toda ella se encuentra pálida. Apagada.

A él le da terror todo el dolor que se esconde en cada línea que constituye su cuerpo.

Mientras, ella sigue riendo. Las pestañas negras le brillan.

—¿Me esperaste mucho? —ella vuelve a hablar, esbozando esta vez una suave sonrisa que no hace más que resaltar su cansancio.

A veces piensa, con el mismo miedo de todos los días, que sus sonrisas vagaran por siempre sobre aguas azules, alejándose con las olas. Incluso puede escuchar detrás de ella el silbido de la bruma al chocar contra la arena.

Pero también oye el sonido de una risa al apagarse, apunto de nadar a la deriva.


	6. Si torcemos la noche un poco

**Disclaimer:** Digimon no me pertenece.

 **Imagen:** Chico y chica en sus balcones. Propuesta por _SkuAg._

 **Campos de papel**

 **Nota 6: Si torcemos la noche un poco**

La brisa toca sus cuerpos. Los brazos descubiertos se estremecen, los escalofríos se estancan en la espalda y, claro, no lo perciben.

Ella ve desde el balcón los charcos sobre la acera, los últimos guiños de la lluvia de hace unas horas, ve tortugas que nadan en el piso, aunque quizá sean las nubes negras. Hay un momento, demasiado breve, en el que atisba su reflejo en un cúmulo de agua, aquello es suficiente para saber que el gorro en su cabeza, amontonado entre viejas cajas, sigue arropando bien su cabello.

Él no ve nada, delante de él sólo se forman en fila un edificio tras otro, iluminando la ciudad. _Aburrido_ , piensa distraído. De repente siente que el sueño no le hace falta y la quiere ver. Extraña a esa chica de mano dura y voz suave que siempre le ponía cara enfurruñada cuando hacía algo mal y una menos contraída si hacía algo bien pero ella no lo entendía.

Busca frenéticamente en su celular hasta dar en el blanco, un pitido suena por tercera vez en su oído y sabe que no contestara. Coloca el aparato sobre sus piernas, molesta porque él debe estar demasiado ocupado. Luego suspira. No, no es su culpa, pero de esa forma es como si los años nunca se hubiesen arrastrado hasta cambiarlo todo y Taichi… ninguno se hubiera marchado.

La vida adulta, los sueños, ¿qué será todo eso que te arranca diestramente de las vías que marcan los ojos?

El viento se pone exigente, la hace tiritar y al parecer el frío se contagia al móvil que vibra y prende y parece loco mostrando en la pantalla un nombre algo oxidado en sus labios.

Responde sin nada en la mente.

—¡Sora! —Su voz no ha cambiado, aunque suena más adulta—. Intenté llamarte antes, no funcionó. El mes que viene es tu cumpleaños… ¡No quiero decir nada con eso! La edad es…

—Te extrañé —interrumpe, ha pronunciado por accidente lo que pensaba. Se ruboriza, se siente bien internamente, como salvada.

—¿Me extrañaste? —Aclara la garganta, no puede (no lo haría) contener la arrogancia que lo consume en ese instante. Es dichoso porque al otro lado de ese frágil hilo que lo enlaza es añorado por alguien. Por la misma pelirroja que le enseñó a correr adecuadamente. Su mejor amiga.

—Idiota —trina la chica y él espera que lo deje colgado. En cambio es su risa la que viaja despacio.

Las luces se vuelven cientos de saludos tardíos que, por su tardanza, no cesan hasta que ambos ven en el horizonte rayos rojos y amarillos, demasiado débiles.

No pueden explicárselo, pero sienten que la noche se ha torcido para reunirlos en un mismo punto de sintonía, justo en las esquinas del mundo. Tal vez no tan lejos como ellos creen.

* * *

Para **Genee** : nunca podré escribir taioras como tú lo haces, pero a estos dos los amo y espero que te guste.

 _Gracias por leer_.


	7. Esencia en rojo

**Disclaimer:** Digimon no me pertenece

 **Imagen** : Chica en picardías sujetando botella. Propuesta por _Genee._

 **Campos de papel**

 **Nota 7: Esencia en rojo**

La ve con el cabello al aire, despeinada. Tiene un vestido muy corto, rojo como el labial menos brillante. Otros labios se lo han arrebatado.

Sus largas pestañas no se han movido en un buen rato. Apenas se da cuenta de que ella llora, en silencio, no es un llanto de niña berrinchuda, aunque él sabe que quiere algo, pero estremece todo su cuerpo. Las lágrimas la sacuden. Sacuden la botella que impávida no se suelta de su mano y mejor cae al piso. Sacuden su vestido rojo, el que se alza sobre su pierna como por una mano invisible. Las medias de encaje negro están descubiertas.

«Vuelve», le escucha decir antes de aterrizar en la realidad que le reembolsa su cama.

Las cortinas de su cuarto están descorridas, y a Hida Iori no le gusta que el sol lo despierte. Se alista para la universidad. Ocupa su mente. No quiere averiguar qué tan real fue el sueño, o si el sueño fue un deseo.

No la quiere volver a ver siendo ella.


	8. Semillas que siembran futuros

**Disclaimer:** Digimon no me pertenece

 **Imagen** : Silueta de humo, nubes, paraguas. Propuesta por _jacque-kari._

 **Campos de papel**

 **Nota 8: Semillas que siembran futuros**

Las cuatro manos aplanaron la tierra, palmeando el terreno aunque ya no era necesario.

A Sora, a esa edad, no le interesaba el _ikebana_ , pero sabía mucho por su madre, y cuando Takeru y Hikari acudieron a ella en corro, atosigándola con preguntas acerca de qué tipo de flor podían plantar para que perdurase siempre, supo que sabía más de lo que suponía.

—Crisantemos —aconsejó a las dos cabecitas que la veían desde abajo.

Ellos aceptaron, alzando las manos al cielo, sonriendo ligeros, como lo hacen los corazones sin pliegues que los hagan pesados.

Sora llevó de su casa un puñado de semillas, las guardó en el bolso de su pantaloncillo y corrió al punto en que todos la esperaban, menos Taichi que había ido con ella.

Fueron a la escuela primaria, la que Taichi, Yamato y Sora pronto dejarían. Ahí, en el patio del ala derecha, les dejaban hacer plantaciones siempre y cuando los niños regaran sus propias flores. Los mayores se enfrascaron en su plática que involucraba al Digimundo, dejando a Takeru y a Hikari haciendo su cometido.

—Cuando me vaya las cuidarás, ¿verdad? —preguntó con sus ojos azules dubitativos, no los veía así en mucho tiempo.

—Lo prometo —aseguró tomándolo de la mano.

Era demasiado pronto para que algo brotase, pero sus miradas relucientes de esperanza miraban al montículo de tierra como si fuese a suceder en cualquier momento.

٭٭٭

—Estabas aquí —afirmó en ese tono que comenzaba a tener un deje burlón.

Asintió, llevándose un mechón de cabello detrás de la oreja. El agua de la regadera en sus manos salpicó sus zapatos rosas. Las flores a sus pies se cubrieron de rocío, rumorosas y secretas para los ojos de la chica.

—¿Llegaron todos?

—Sí, sólo faltas tú. Les dije que posiblemente estarías perdida.

—¿En dónde? —Takeru notó la turbación que la había asaltado.

El sonido del agua cayendo les hacía eco.

—Nos esperan —dijo llanamente. El hielo corria por sus venas y mejor camino muy cerca de Hikari, le gustaba caminar con ella a su costado porque se trasladaba a sus primeros días juntos, en el Digimundo, tomados de la mano mientras se enfrentaban a monstruos más grandes de lo que sus pesadillas les explicaron.

٭٭٭

Las puertas del laboratorio se abrieron con un chirrido, Tailmon gritó el nombre de Hikari, primero, luego añadió lo que Takeru, en el fondo, estuvo sabiendo a lo largo del día. Alguien quería borrar a Hikari, apartarla de todos, de él.

Daisuke afirmó que estaba en el Digimundo. Takeru murmuró que no estaba ahí. Aunque no sabía dónde.

Antes de irse por su cuenta, Iori lo miró con sus ojos verdes, demasiado adustos para un niño.

* * *

Takeru cayó en un mundo gris. En un rápido vistazo el cielo y el mar oscuro se plantaron ante él, inertes.

Hikari lo llamó, cerca del mar, corría. La vio antes de que el tiempo avanzara deprisa. Antes de que una ola sucia, envidiosa, se alzara para tragarlo y él sólo reaccionara para decirle a Patamon que fuera con ella, que la protegiera con sus alas plateadas de Pegasusmon. Su compañero titubeó, sus ojos casi lloran mas no lo hizo. Se despidió con un _cuídate_ que alteró al viento denso, complacido por el adiós rotundo.

El agua absorbió consigo los últimos respiros de una vida y en el corazón de una chica las esperanzas de la luz se quebraron.

٭٭٭

Taichi escupió todas las semillas. Estuvo esperando un rato para que tuviera un buen número de ellas en su boca, luego, ¡ _zap_! Todas salieron como si fueran diminutos bichos negros. Una de ellas se pegó a la mejilla de Sora. Los dos se encerraron en su pequeña pelea del día, casi obligatoria.

Hikari observó a Yamato salir detrás de ella, con el ceño fruncido.

—A mi abuela no le importa tenernos a todos aquí, pero no se tomen las palabras tan en serio.

Sora se avergonzó y Taichi, tan Taichi, le sonrió con todos los dientes esmaltados de rojo por la sandía entera que se había zampado.

—La abuelita Kinu es feliz, está mañana nos dijo que le gusta tener ruido en la casa… _Anciano_ —agregó con sorna. Yamato cruzaba una etapa en la que la edad le cuestionaba su madurez. Se enfurruñó solo y se fue a sentar al lado de Koushiro.

—Haz lo que quieras.

—¿No la vas a comer? Debe valer mi uña rota. —Mimi alzó sus suaves manos.

Hikari sintió los dedos pegajosos, la sandía en sus manos escurría y no tenía intención de comerla.

Las luces de las luciérnagas centelleaban en sus ojos como faros extraviados, inusuales. Hace unas horas que había estado correteando por el patio de la abuela Kinu, jugando aquel juego que Taichi tanto insistió en que hicieran. Colocaron siete sandías en el suelo y las fueron abriendo una por una, con un palo de escoba y los ojos vendados.

Era verano. El sol los abrazaba a todos y, en la época, buscaban medios para refrescarse. Pero esa no era la razón de verlos a todos juntos. Ellos conmemoraban el _Obon_.

La expresión de sorpresa de Mimi, que alternaba la mirada entre la computadora de Koushiro y algo que Yamato señalaba en el cielo, la sacó de sus pensamientos. Taichi y Sora se acercaron y llamaron a Jou, él único que se había ido a la cama muy temprano. Salió con los ojos legañosos.

Se divertían haciendo preguntas al futuro astronauta.

—¿Cuál es el nombre de esa?

Hikari ya no escuchó la respuesta a la pregunta de Mimi.

Un peso la doblegó y, movida por una fuerza mayor, se concentró en las semillas de la sandía intacta. Las confundió con las estrellas del cielo. Takeru le volvió a contar al oído la historia de una estrella negra, ésta era mal vista por todo el que la veía porque desordenaba a sus aledañas.

Trazó una sonrisa amarga que falló en su intento de ser nostálgica.

En medio del bullicio de sus amigos, a Hikari se le estremeció el alma y extrañó a Takeru. No lo había necesitado así en mucho tiempo.

٭٭٭

Los cielos grises la seguían alterando.

No obstante, la mañana de marzo Hikari se levantó, tomó la sombrilla y se encaminó a la casa de su hermano, donde sus sobrinos la esperaban.

El puente que estaba a punto de subir la intimidó. Los nubarrones la miraron desde arriba y entonces suspiró profundo. Avanzó trece pasos en los que sintió que rodeaba el mundo entero. Los nubarrones volvieron a mirarla, más cerca hasta rozarla, degradándose poco a poco, adquiriendo formas y líneas que ella conocía aunque no las hubiese visto en mucho tiempo. Un hombre de humo se asomó, abrió dos ojos azules que le rogaron a su corazón

Acercó a ella su rostro de niebla y el beso que depositó en sus labios se deshizo con Hikari. En sus manos dejó un crisantemo rojo.

 _Hasta luego_ , se dijeron en el silencio que por un segundo volvió a ser suyo.

Takeru tenía formas muy extrañas de encontrarla, pero Hikari rio plácidamente, estrujando contra sí la flor. Y cuando el arcoíris se pintó sobre los edificios, dejó de sentirse desfragmentada.

* * *

Los crisantemos blancos simbolizan alegría y larga vida, los rojos simbolizan amor leal. El _Obon_ se celebra en Japón el 15 de agosto, se dice que ése día a los difuntos se les permite salir del otro mundo para visitar a sus familiares.

No sé _qué tan_ satisfecha estoy con esto, pero las manos se me quemaban por subirlo XD Seguramente después cambie algunas cosas... Gracias por leer :3


	9. Hojas de tinta rosa

**Disclaimer:** Digimon no me pertenece.

 **Imagen:** Chica alada, chico cayendo, partituras flotando en el cielo. Propuesta por _jacque-kari._

 **Campos de papel**

 **Nota 9: Hojas de tinta rosa**

El ángel extendió sus alas blancas. Eran traslúcidas y las estrellas brillaban a través de ellas. La melena rosa engalanaba su espalda. En cualquier otra situación se habría puesto a pensar en la inverosimilitud de aquel color extravagante, pero no tenía tiempo para eso, ¡estaba cayendo! Y el ángel de hermosos ojos miel extendía su brazo para ayudarlo. Decía su nombre en voz baja, casi lejana, como si existiera en otro plano: «Jou, Jou… Jou».

Él cerró los ojos, negándose el derecho de cuestionarse, una vez más, la invariable posición de sus anteojos pese a la caída.

Cayó con más ansiedad, exasperado el tiempo porque llegara ya al final, y un montón de hojas blancas con pulcra letra de tinta rosa cayeron del cielo. No logró ver lo que decían, ni siquiera porque algunas golpeaban su hombro, sin embargo, esa letra…

El ángel le sonrió.

No, no, no, no es como ustedes piensan, Jou no está en un mundo alterno, teniendo una gran aventura que exponga su vida. Simplemente es un chico hundido en un mar de tarea y exámenes, y Kido, en esta época que para él llega más rápido que para cualquier otro estudiante, tiende a alucinar si el estrés toma control de su cuerpo, nervioso por sí mismo.

Jou lo comprendió cuando despertó en la enfermería de la escuela, con su joven amiga, Mimi, durmiendo en una silla. Casi le salta el corazón al pensar que ella, sola, lo había cargado hasta ahí. Eso, claro, era otra _pequeña_ alucinación de su mente apresurada a sacar conjeturas paranoicas. Pero la enfermera se lo explicó mejor cuando llegó.

A sus pies sintió un peso blando, una libreta abierta sin temor a ser descubierta, esparcida con letras rosas y estrellas. Sobresalía una nota en color azul, subrayada para que la propietaria no lo olvidase: _preguntar al superior Jou_.

Sonrió, siempre sincero, y colocó con mucho cuidado, y sólo por un segundo, la mano sobre la cabeza de Mimi.

Aunque eso también fue un engaño de su mente confabulando con su corazón, porque no apartó la mano hasta que ella despertó.

* * *

¡Gracias por leer!


	10. Princesa sin cuento

**Disclaimer:** Digimon no me pertenece.

 **Imagen:** Chancletas con candado. Propuesta por _Japiera._

 **Campos de papel**

 **Nota 10: Princesa sin cuento**

—Mimi perdió sus sandalias. —Escuchó que contaba Hikari a Takeru.

Ella sonrió con satisfacción descarada. Uno de los chicos le tuvo que prestar un par de zapatos extra que llevaba en la mochila, le quedaban una talla más grande, pero no significaba nada a comparación de lo que ganaría. Según ella.

Los veranos en Japón se sufrían con lánguida resignación. Mimi y los demás no estaban exentos. «¡Vamos a las albercas!», gritó Taichi en la llamada que les hizo a todos un día que el sol lo iluminó. Fue ahí cuando Mimi comenzó a armar un plan que, si se ve desde otra perspectiva, llevaba un largo tiempo escondido.

El plan constaba en lo siguiente, simple como el barniz rosa de sus uñas: _olvidar_ una de sus sandalias en la alberca, o mejor las dos, así pegaba con más ahínco la suerte y un caballero de buen gusto se las regresaba y, en el acto, quizá se enamoraban. Igual a los cuentos de hadas que su madre le contaba de niña, igual a las variopintas adaptaciones que había visto en el cine.

Soñaba con vivir su propia fantasía, obviamente una versión hecha a su estilo porque a ella no le interesaba ser la damisela en peligro, y no sería nunca tan tonta como para comer una manzana de dudosa procedencia. Aunque despertar de un largo sueño con un beso de amor no le desinteresaba del todo.

Pero lo que Mimi vio a la semana siguiente que volvieron, no era lo que esperaba.

Sus sandalias, a las que había sacrificado con tanto dolor —no era del todo cierto, había escogido a las más feas—, estaban amarradas, como si fueran cualquier cosa barata, en un estacionamiento de bicicletas.

La princesa sin cuento pataleó, se enfadó y olvidó al mismo tiempo. Se encaminó a nadar del brazo de Sora, con su porte de cisne recién levantado.

Al final, la persona que había dejado ahí sus sandalias tenía gracia y le causó curiosidad. Él (esperaba que lo fuera) tenía su estilo de caballero. No se dio cuenta de que el susodicho caminaba muy cerca de ella.

* * *

Desde que esta imagen fue propuesta me dio ansiedad (?), y por la ansiedad salen cosas así XP En fin, ¡gracias por leer!


	11. Kaleidoscopio

**Disclaimer:** Digimon no me pertenece.

 **Imagen:** Globos cabezas. Propuesta por _ShadowLights._

 **Campos de papel**

 **Nota 11: Kaleidoscopio**

Las manos jugueteando sin que nadie en posición frontal a ella lo note. Gira la cabeza, la barbilla toca su hombro y sonríe. Es una sonrisa un poco agazapada, a medias. _Una chiquilla_ , se dice sin resquemor, aunque las pulsaciones en su cabeza lo acusan.

Ella es Hikari Yagami, de corazón hundido en suaves irisaciones, propietaria de una voz fría sólo cuando habla con él. Aunque quizá lo último sea cosa de su imaginación.

—¿Gennai-san?

Susurra. Él siente que sus ojos rojos se vuelven dos kaleidoscopios que lo desbaratan en mil formas, él es, al fin, muchas formas, muchos cuerpos, muchas personas con distintos nombres y no puede ser uno solo.

—¿Se encuentra bien?

Está a su lado, irremediablemente brillante, hecha colores que no son capaces de definirse con exactitud. Ella es un poco como él.

—Lo estoy —dice, y se siente estable de nuevo.

* * *

Agradecimientos muy especiales a _Natsichan_ porque me dio el visto bueno para esto. ¡Gracias, Nat! Y gracias a ustedes por leerme :3 Bye-bye por ahora.


	12. Surgió así, cegador

**Disclaimer** : Digimon no me pertenece.

 **Imagen:** Chica con pelo corto y ojos grandes. Propuesta por _ShadowLights._

 **Campos de papel**

 **Nota 12: Surgió así, cegador**

Bastó una de sus miradas largas que le calaban la piel, sus ojos buscaban algo, tal vez debajo de su coraza, de su postura rígida, algo que ni él mismo comprendía muchas veces, pero ella parecía captarlo al instante y al siguiente fingir que no lo hacía.

—Hikari… —El silencio terminó por él.

Los oídos de Yamato se cubrieron de un silencio agudo, replicante. Cerró los ojos. Los abrió. Repitió el procedimiento cinco veces y a la sexta ahí estaba, impredecible y aterrador. Detrás de Hikari los sonidos se hacían líneas largas, se desfiguraban, rayaban el aire con melodías estertorosas, algunas se rompían y quedaban flotando para que él las continuase después. Una de ellas se alargó por la oreja izquierda de Hikari y por primera vez se enfocó en su mirada atónita.

Lo miraba desconcertada, ¿cuánto tiempo la había visto tan fijo?

—Yamato-kun. —Ella lo hizo parecer natural, pero él notó cómo el honorifico de su nombre había caído con retraso.

—Olvida lo que te decía, acerca del bloqueo. —Se despidió echándose el estuche del bajo al hombro. Una última mirada por encima del hombro observó a Hikari, con las manos entrelazadas sobre el vientre, viéndolo partir. En sus ojos se reflejaron preguntas que lo involucraban. A él; a Ishida Yamato. Su nombre así sonaba fuera de lugar.

El mundo enmarañado, detrás de Hikari, desapareció por completo.

Volvió la mirada al frente, bajó la barbilla hasta tocar su pecho y sonrío, fuera del alcance de la chica. Yamato obtuvo algo de inspiración y una luz que se había colado a sus ojos, cegadora.

* * *

Y resultó así, siento que ha quedado muy raro, pero tampoco me veo capaz de cambiarlo.

¡Graciaaas por leer!


	13. El humo es pasajero de memorias

**Disclaimer:** Digimon no me pertenece.

 **Imagen:** Pareja fumando. Propuesta por _Scripturiens._

 **Campos de papel**

 **Nota 13: El humo es pasajero de memorias**

Daigo tiene los ojos puestos sobre ella, en el fondo se pinta la seriedad que pocas veces le ha visto, las luces de la calle filtran el fuego que tan bien le conocía de niño. Hoy no lleva puestas esas horribles pantuflas rosas ni la bata que nunca ha comprendido, es un traje negro el que tiene encima y se dice para sus adentros que no va con el Daigo que fluye con el río, el que no sabe hacer planes pero siempre tiene uno en la punta de la lengua.

—Cásate conmigo —dice y trata de ser indiferente, se lleva un cigarro a la boca, ¿desde cuándo fuma? Desde siempre. Pero quizá lo haya decidido hace cinco minutos. Maki no se decide y deja salir un suspiro pesado que recae en su pecho.

—Eso es una orden, no una pregunta.

Le roba la caja de cigarrillos del bolsillo en el saco, él se retrae, sorprendido por la cercanía que no ha visto en años.

—Maki…

Para Daigo todas las oportunidades recaen en un segundo, el _preciso_ , pero para ella es distinto, sostiene el cigarro con los nudillos y lo une al suyo. Maki observa el hilillo de humo que deja el fuego creando cenizas, dolor que asciende y se va con sus propias oportunidades fabricadas.

Ha dejado de ver a Daigo y la pasión en sus ojos. Ha dejado de ver el mundo con ojos inocentes. El mundo es tristeza, es odio, es guerra, es sacrificio…

Se pierde en un punto de sus pensamientos y no sabe de qué mundo habla.

Decide apartarse. Sus tacones agujerean el silencio, el humo la sigue de cerca. Daigo también. Muchas veces es su sombra inexperta en las artes de ocultarse. Comprende que no es lo que él quiere hacer.

Retrocede unos pasos, ahora están al mismo nivel. Caminan juntos, sería genial que fueran los mismos niños ensoñados en una aventura.

* * *

Gracias por leer, como siempre :3


	14. Los anteojos de la muerte

**Disclaimer:** Digimon no me pertenece.

 **Imagen** : Árbol y pájaros. Propuesta por _Midnighttreasure._

 **Campos de papel**

 **Nota 14: Los anteojos de la muerte**

Jou cayó a medio camino. Su mochila, por dentro, era un desbarajuste, no requería más de un minuto ordenarlo todo una vez llegase al salón de clases, sin embargo él lo hizo a la orilla de la acera. Regreso los cuadernos a su lugar y verificó que la tinta de los lapiceros no estuviera derramada.

Con un movimiento experto arregló sus anteojos y… No, no estaba listo. Su visión derecha había sido agrietada. Se guardó los lentes en el estuche y al fin corrió a la estación. Llegó tarde a la escuela, pero eso no era sorpresa, últimamente se las arreglaba para estar retrasado pese a despertar a tiempo.

Antes de que comenzaran las clases se dispuso a revisar la gravedad de la rotura, lo que vio lo dejó entumecido.

Las siguientes semanas se encargó de enseñar a sus amigos la lente cascada, instándolos a que vieran con detenimiento. Taichi rio y Mimi le dijo que los que llevaba puestos eran más bonitos, Yamato extendió la oferta de comprarle unos nuevos.

Jou juraba que las grietas formaban un árbol espantoso, la mitad de él estaba tupido de hojas y la otra mitad, seca, parecía estar siendo desalojada por una parvada. Eso no podía significar otra cosa más que mala suerte, un mal augurio.

* * *

Amo a Jou, se presta (al menos para mí) para cosas cómicas, pero también es un personaje noble... Gracias por leer ;3


	15. Florece, vida

**Disclaimer:** Digimon no me pertenece

 **Imagen:** Pareja y libro. Propuesta por _Carrie Summertime._

 **Campos de papel**

 **Nota 15** : **Florece, vida**

—No puedo hacerlo —sentencia. No está molesto, tiene el conocido frunce tosco, pero no lo está, esa es como una de sus marcas registradas. Si Yamato no luce atosigado por medio mundo, no es Yamato.

Sora… eh, sí, ella lo comprende. Reconoce los signos. Las manos que seguidamente tocan el cuello, las gotas de sudor en la nariz, la voz virulenta, espasmódica porque quiere zanjar el asunto y no haya una mejor forma; son nervios. Los ha visto incontables veces. Se arrima más a él, lo abraza con una mano por la espalda y sube hasta su nuca, pasando los dedos por sus cabellos de príncipe. Yamato no lo es, claro. No vive encerrado en un cuento rosa ni desea crear uno. Es su esposo, eso es mejor. Son reales, y viven debajo de las ramas de la vida, a veces les da sombra y a veces sol.

—Yamato —musita, con todo su ser irradiando más amor del que puede almacenar. Le devuelve la mirada, en sus orbes azules hay pizcas de inquietud y hay galaxias que ha visto, cientos y cientos, innumerables y tan infinitas—. A Saori le gustará tu voz, si eso te preocupa, eres su padre. —Suelta una risilla que Yamato no tarda en escuchar, la ve, con el retrato exacto de su mismo ceño torcido y no lo evita, sus labios se distienden y le regala una sonrisa minúscula, cariñosa.

Sora sostiene el libro que hasta hace rato él sostenía, lo coloca sobre las piernas de Yamato y lo abre. Siempre ha creído que Yamato casi canta cuando lee, pero no lo dice, aunque lo hizo antes, cuando leían juntos en una clase porque ella había olvidado su libro.

La vida removiéndose dentro suyo florecía, Sora se sintió inmensamente radiante. Sentada, con algo de esfuerzo de por medio, en el mantel remendado por ella, la brisa le sacudía el cabello y las flores rosas caían en sigilo.

* * *

El nombre de Saori se lo robé (?) a _Angelique Kaulitz_ , así que muchas gracias a ella :3


	16. Escenarios

**Disclaimer:** Digimon no me pertenece.

 **Imagen:** (1) Chica rechazando a chico. (2) Beso robado. Propuestas por _Carrie Summertime_.

 **Campos de papel**

 **Nota 16: Escenarios**

Escenario uno: se muestra tímida al sentir su aliento cerca y lo empuja, producto del azoramiento. Sus mejillas se mezclan con el rojo y se niega a verlo, pero él, con la mejor de las sonrisas galantes, la insta a alzar la mirada.

Escenario dos: su lado terco saldrá y en lugar de hacerlo a un lado, querrá huir, así que la va detener y la besará. Quizá sea él el que se sonroje ésta vez. No importa demasiado, porque ella le corresponderá y se irán de la mano.

Daisuke fantasea, parado en un esquina, barajeando las posibles opciones. Espera a Noriko, que siempre cruza por esa calle para comprar sopa de miso. Pretende interceptarla para gritarle, de una vez por todas, que ella le gusta y que sabe que a ella le gusta él. En esto se encuentra cuando un autobús se detiene cerca, el semáforo brilla verde, y en uno de los asientos divisa una cabellera familiar, sus ojos van pegados al teléfono. No se le alcanza a identificar bien, pero él reconocería a Noriko y su perfil malhumorado donde fuera. Quiere preguntarle, a lo bruto, qué hace ahí… y también la razón de su semblante. El semáforo cambia y las ideas se le van detrás del autobús.

Reacciona sólo para gritarle _tonta_ , sin que el objeto de su insulto —insulto a medias— lo escuche.

El último escenario, el impensable, el que no cotejó junto a los otros, le hace regresar a casa, decepcionado y nunca acobardado. La semana tiene siete días y el año 365 (366 porque es bisiesto), habrá más oportunidades.


	17. Ser normal es un universo

**Disclaimer:** Digimon no me pertenece.

 **Imagen:** Ojo en la nuca. Propuesta por _Japiera._

 **Campos de papel**

 **Nota 17: Ser normal es un universo**

Para Takeru, Iori es un buen amigo. Lo aprecia de una forma que nada tiene que ver con que sea dos años menor que él. Es su compañero. Su aliado. Su igual en las batallas. Sabe que Iori no correrá a su lado con palabras serenas si está en apuros, Iori le cubrirá la espalda mientras está vulnerable. Es el tipo de chico al que no le importan las explicaciones, aunque sabe que con Takeru las obtendrá.

Su amigo es un adulto, y a veces se pregunta si ha sido así siempre o si alguien más lo decidió por él.

A Takeru también le gusta imaginarlo como un ser de otro mundo, un extraterrestre que al llegar a casa, lejos de la mirada de sus ruidosos amigos, desaloja todos los sentimientos que una persona humana debe cargar y los arroja al lavabo. Son negros, de ojos de colores y ven a Iori mientras come un revoltijo de comida; huevos fritos, pan tostado, miel y mermelada con algo de carne. Los sentimientos también quieren comer, pero están supeditados a las condiciones del universo, donde ellos deben permanecer callados.

Tiene una ventana que aloja el cielo entero, Iori no la tiene mucho tiempo abierta porque su gato, el que vive en las paredes, asoma su cabeza seguidas veces.

Mientras el ojo en su cuello, almendrado, vigila que nadie lo descubra.

Piensa que Iori es más interesante como es, así, adusto, severo, ecuánime. No lo cambiaría, ni aunque la historia que creo a su alrededor fuese real.

El menor pretende seguir siempre las reglas, ser _normal_ en términos que se ajusten con lo buscado, pero Takeru sabe que en este mundo normal es el traje que todos quieren usar.

Por eso le gusta sacar a Iori de su círculo marcado, demostrarle que es más de lo que los demás quieren ver. Que puede ser normal en su propio universo, el interno y más extenso.

* * *

Saludos especiales a _A_ por darme el visto bueno para publicar el drabble, ya sabes quién eres (?). ¡Gracias por leer!


	18. Luz

**Disclaimer:** Digimon no me pertenece.

 **Imagen:** Manos enlazadas, luz arcoíris. Propuesta por _BlueSpring-JeagerJaques_. Luz multicolor entre los árboles. Propuesta por _SkuAg._

 **Campos de papel**

 **Nota 18: Luz**

El bosque cantó recuerdos milenarios. Se volvió filamentos de colores que la trajeron de vuelta. Tardó una luna en tomar forma, y para eso se necesitaron varias rosas marchitas para el pigmento de sus ojos y arena de un desierto con huellas en forma de nostalgia para su piel. Entonces ella agradeció, con su corazón blanco y negro, al bosque por permitirle ser de nuevo.

Corrió con los pies desnudos, manchados por los fangos, corrió sin parar hasta una casa blanca de cortinas amarillas. La puerta estaba abierta y entró, siendo intrusa por primera y última vez. Encontró un cuerpo frágil tendido en una cama, el tiempo olía a vida contándose hacia atrás.

—Gracias —susurró.

No había más que decir.

Hikari le tomó la mano y recordó con él, porque sabía que a través de sus ojos azules, de lluvia, también recordaba. Se conocieron a los diez, ella sin saber nada del mundo por existir en otro plano, él averiguando lo que era el mundo.

En la sonrisa de Hikari, la luz de la que se enamoró, se trascribía su alma. Se despidió de él con un beso de colores, cincelado en su mano como arcoíris.

Hikari, antes de disolverse, se aseguró de resguardar con cuidado el último suspiro de Takeru en su corazón momentáneo, para entregarlo en la tarde a la estrella más nueva.


	19. Viento de ojos negros

**Disclaimer:** Digimon no me pertenece.

 **Imagen:** Manos ahuecadas bajo mariposa. Propuesta por _jacque-kari._

 **Campos de papel**

 **Nota 19: Viento de ojos negros**

Ken le obsequió una mariposa negra.

No lo había hecho directamente, pero ella lo sabía porque a Ken le gustaban las mariposas de la mala suerte. Las alas de ónice la seguían a todas partes desde su cumpleaños, aquel en el que sus amigos le dieron presentes muy pensados y sonrisas de regalo. Todos menos Ken. Algo le decía que el chico seguía reticente a ella, ¿no había quedado todo arreglado? Pero pensar las cosas de sobra no valía de nada. Ken la seguiría rehuyendo.

Los dos compartían algo que podía llegar a ser engorroso. Las tinieblas les sonreían con todo el filo y aunque saber que alguien sentía lo mismo aligeraba el asunto, el miedo de agrandar su caída flotaba entre ellos.

La mariposa se fue a parar hasta sus manos, ni siquiera la sintió. Fueron los aleteos que chocaron contra sus dedos fríos los que le dijeron que ella no era su regalo. El verdadero estaba a su espalda, apenado por su lentitud y con una cajita de motes verdes.

—Miyako se molestó conmigo —explicó.

Hikari dejo de darle la espalda y la mariposa se escapó de sus manos para enredarse al viento.

Oscura, como el color que a veces ellos se envolvían, sus ojos negros vieron una minúscula proporción de las angustias que en esas dos personas crecían y decrecían cuando estaban juntas.


	20. No todos tienen el don

**Disclaimer:** Digimon no me pertenece.

 **Imagen:** Gato en ventana y chica mirándolo. Propuesta por _SkuAg._

 _Yamakari_.

 **Campos de papel**

 **Nota 20: No todos tienen el don**

Cuando Yamato la encuentra, absorta en la ventana de un tercer piso, el sol ya está en su punto culmine.

Hikari aún lleva el uniforme escolar y se pregunta cuánto tiempo ha estado ahí, envuelta en rayos y al borde de las sombras del edifico que no la alcanzan. Al acercarse trata de no destruir su burbuja, pero ella lo escucha y lo saluda con una ligera inclinación de cabeza y una sonrisa apacible.

—Hikari. —Es su contestación torpe al tratar de sonar informal, sin lograrlo. En ella ve a la mejor amiga de su hermano, a la hermana de Taichi, a la niña con el emblema de la luz y mil títulos más, pero no sabe con exactitud qué es para él. No puede ser su mejor amiga, ni la puede ver como una hermana.

Tampoco como una niña.

—¿No deberías estar en tu casa? —repone, pero por lo entretenida que ella se ve, no cree que le importe demasiado mantener una conversación. La verdad es que a él menos.

—Hoy es lunes. —Yamato eleva una ceja, no en señal interrogativa, es un acto reflejo. Hikari agrega entonces—: Hoy tengo actividades en el Club de fotografía.

Hikari se gira a él, parece reafirmarse algo a sí misma cuando el rostro se le ilumina.

—Yamato-kun, ¿ves al gato de esa ventana? Es blanco, con manchas de café, lo vi y pensé en Miko. Se diferencian en los ojos.

—Por eso estabas aquí. —No es una pregunta.

—Lo llamé Tobypuff, porque es muy esponjoso. ¿Cómo lo llamarías?

Hikari, no tiene duda, tiene demasiado apego a los gatos. No le cuesta imaginarla inventando nombres falsos para cada felino que se encuentra en la calle, como si fueran suyos y vivieran bajo su techo.

—Le pondría Circundante.

Ella ríe, sin usar la boca ni los ojos, ríe con el cuerpo.

—¿Cir…?

—Es por el arco que envuelve sus ojos, circunda su cara. —Alza el dedo índice, haciendo círculos alrededor de su rostro. Para ejemplificar—. ¿Te gusta? —se atreve a preguntar, nunca lo diría, pero tiene un cosquilleo parecido al orgullo. _Ligeramente_ parecido al orgullo.

Hikari observa con atención al gato que ahora se lame una pata, abre la boca, admirada hacia algo que no habría notado sola.

—Bueno, creo que no todos tienen el don —dice tranquila, ha sonado como un golpe bajo. Yamato lo siente como un insulto aterrizado en unas manos suaves, no por mucho tiempo. Hikari llama al gato por el nombre con el que ella lo ha bautizado y recibe un maullido por respuesta. Luego hace lo propio con el nombre elegido por Yamato y el gato se va, más insultado de lo que él estuvo hace segundos, de la ventana.

La risa de Hikari no se puede contener más y estalla

Por primera vez cree saber lo que Hikari es para él, aunque no puede ponerle un nombre. Yamato no tiene el don.

* * *

Perdón por esto (?). Y gracias por leer :3


	21. ¿Escuchas eso?

**Disclaimer:** Digimon no me pertenece **.**

 **Imagen:** Manos. Propuesta por _Scripturiens._ Sonido de la lluvia. Propuesta por _Nats28_

 **Campos de papel**

 **Nota 21: ¿Escuchas eso?**

 _¿Cómo sonará la lluvia?_

Nadie le responde.

Será, tal vez, un sentimiento comparable al que tiene cuando un nudo se aprieta en su estómago. Tiene ganas de salir y que las gotas de agua agujereen sus hombros, empapen su ropa y todo se impregne en su remolino silencioso. La lluvia, para él, es sentir por los ojos y asignarle sonidos de figuras borrosas, porque para él todos los sonidos son iguales…

Una mano revuelve su cabello. Y antes, mucho antes de ver el rostro de su padre, ve el movimiento de esas manos que curan y se amoldan para decirle «Te amo», como siempre lo hace al llegar.

Ese es un sonido que Makoto Kido comprende, no con los sentidos, lo siente en los brazos de su padre cuando lo rodean orgullosos. En la lluvia que cae y no escucha, pero a la cual entiende por los mil nombres que le ha dado.

* * *

Una vez más le robe el nombre de Makoto a Angelique Kaulitz XD (Me gustan sus nombres...).

Eh... ¡Gracias por leer!


	22. Acuarelas sin rumor

**Diclaimer:** Digimon no me pertenece.

 **Imagen:** Dibujo de pelo de chica. Propuesta por _Genee._

 **Campos de papel**

 **Nota 22: Acuarelas sin rumor**

La volvió a dibujar con las manos que nunca la habían tocado. El resultado fue el mismo. No importaba cuánto se esforzara en trazar líneas que no titubearan en su avance, sabía que nada tenía que ver con sus manos; eran sus ojos. Los de ella. Los ojos de Hikari que veían a otra persona. En el fondo de ese amanecer rojo, él y su imagen y su nombre caminaban junto a sus luces.

Y odiaba eso. Era la primera vez en mucho tiempo que odiaba.

—Mírame.

Se le escapó un día, un accidente. Estaba por tomarle una foto a Hikari, la ayudaba en alguno de sus proyectos, no recordaba cuál y no recordaba por qué, precisamente, se encontraba ayudándola. Cuando la vio por el ojo de la cámara, ahí estaba de nuevo él en su brillo rojizo. Ken le sostuvo la mirada confundida por un rato hasta que se retractó a sí mismo. Con ello también retrocedió su deseo.

La pintó luego de tres intentos más, llena de colores velados y un rostro borrado. Así su mirada no se le clavó en el pecho. Entonces casi la sintió a ella hablándole de páginas quemadas y ojos que ahí no existían, los que nunca le hablarían de él. Ni a él.


	23. ¿A quién le susurran las estrellas?

**Disclaimer:** Digimon no me pertenece.

 **Imagen:** Cielo nocturno encarnado. Propuesta por _BlueSpring-JeagerJaques._

 **Campos de papel**

 **Nota 23: ¿A quién le susurran las estrellas?**

La Noche era una persona sin alma. Sus ojos y su corazón de luna no eran completamente blancos, estaban desteñidos, como viejos y cansados. A veces la Noche se sentía despejada por dentro, le hacía falta algo, pero no sabía qué y se conformaba con tocarse el vacío, más abajo de su media luna incrustada a la mitad.

Un día, una niña le miró el corazón y los ojos. Ella le sonrió ampliamente y gritó que le daría un regalo, entonces un montón de estrellas se desprendieron del cabello dorado de la niña y le fueron llenando el pecho. La Noche ordenó a las estrellas que desde su altura le hablaran a la niña de la tierra, debían ser siempre palabras de agradecimiento que no alcanzaba a llenar y de consuelo, si llegaba a sentirse desamparada en…

Takeru se detuvo, atento a la respiración de la personita a su lado. A Saori acababa de conocerla hace cinco meses y ya la soñaba, traviesa, en sus cuentos. La había esperado desde que su hermano y Sora le soltaron por teléfono que sería tío, pero la esperó con paciencia. En ocasiones, cuando la visitaba, una vaga sensación de nostalgia lo inundaba al pensar que sostenía en brazos al vivo retrato de una fotografía hogareña. Saori era una especie de vínculo que Yamato al fin cerraría.

Antes de atender al llamado de Sora deseó que las estrellas susurraran siempre a su sobrina.

Y que algún día, también, lo hicieran para la nueva vida que Hikari y él emprenderían.


	24. Cubre sonrisas

**Disclaimer:** Digimon no me pertenece.

 **Imagen:** Chico besando a chica en la frente. Propuesta por _Nats28._

 **Campos de papel**

 **Nota 24: Cubre sonrisas**

Takeru se revolvió el cabello y viró a la ventana. Su fastidio no tenía que ser visible. Todo el esfuerzo, no obstante, se diluyó cuando llamaron a Hikari a responder un problema al pizarrón y su figura resaltó de soslayo, difuminada en manchas pálidas.

La observó, con ojos demasiado serios para los que acostumbraba, turbarse a medio escribir y luego retomar el control de los números. Realmente quería sonreírle a su amiga desde la distancia, un breve aliento que sintiera solamente su espalda. Ella sabría, de algún modo, que se trataba de él.

Hikari regresó a su asiento y el enfado volvió a manifestarse. Llevaba dos días así. ¿Molesto con Hikari? ¡En absoluto! Molesto con aquel odioso cubre bocas que ella usaba desde que un resfriado la había atacado. A él, que amaba las sonrisas de Hikari, le resultaba incomodo verla y no ver su sonrisa más sencilla. La que nacía desde un punto interno, muy profundo, y flameaba en otro, muy cercano a la distancia que entre ellos se marcaba.

—Hikari —ella no tuvo que preguntarse quién la llamaba—, escampó afuera, hoy no necesitamos ir en metro.

—Me alegra, extrañaba caminar juntos de regreso a casa —exclamó, en su voz aún había ristras rasposas de la enfermedad.

Hablando de extrañar, él también lo hacía. Echaba de menos a sus labios devolviéndole franqueza. Pero Hikari, a pesar de todo, sabía trasladar su sonrisa a sus ojos.

Se sintió un poco culpable.

Lo siguiente se sucedió del paso uno al paso tres que él improvisó en su cabeza, tan rápido que hizo trastabillar a Hikari cuando Takeru le alzó el cubre bocas y le besó la cien. Fue un roce fugaz que revoleó en su pecho. El de ambos.

Hikari se quedó atrás, cubriéndose las mejillas con una bufanda que ya había metido en el bolso, cuando Takeru huyó alegando que debía conseguir un paraguas, por si la lluvia los sorprendía de repente.

Takeru, desde ese día, odió los cubre sonrisas que usaba Hikari en su épocas febriles.

* * *

¡Gracias por leer! C:


	25. Dudar en el camino

**Disclaimer:** Digimon no me pertenece.

 **Imagen:** Carril para bicicletas. Propuesta por _Nats28._

 **Campos de papel**

 **Nota 25:** **Dudar en el camino**

La rueda siguió girando, su constante _crac, crac_ apaciguándose hizo que el niño lanzara un mohín desdeñoso a nadie. Él no estaba acostumbrado a caer, era, tal vez, la primera vez que lo hacía.

Sintió unas enormes ganas de llorar cuando sintió una punzada aguda en la rodilla. Se incorporó de nuevo, mirando con esos ojos que reflejaban, muy al fondo, sombras de miedos que estaban por llegar. Pero también había valor, mucho valor que parecía innato en el color de sus ojos.

Montó de nuevo sobre la bici y pedaleó, tan rápido que el aire arañaba su rostro de facciones redondeadas. Cayó a los dos metros recorridos, lo que le falló no fueron los pies sino el corazón de sol en su pecho. Dudó, y ese latido que le saltó a la garganta, intruso, le amedrentó.

Ni siquiera notó que la tarde dejaba caer sus colores y seguro, en casa, su familia lo esperaba para cenar. No, lo único que su cuerpo resintió junto a la caída fue el peso de la vacilación. Secó el sudor de su frente con el antebrazo antes de retomar el camino.

Aunque lo que aprendió ese día no se asentaría en él hasta sus once años, su determinación lo supo. El valor no significa victoria y el miedo no es igual a derrota. Las verdaderas caídas son las que se quedan a la mitad, las que no se continúan por dudar de las capacidades de uno mismo.

Pero eso Taichi, el niño de sonrisa blanca que ya sabía andar en bici, aún no lo descubría.


	26. Un hermano mayor

**Disclaimer:** Digimon no me pertenece.

 **Imagen:** Silueta de un niño. Propuesta por _Alitzel._

 **Campos de papel**

 **Nota 26: Un hermano mayor**

Taichi no comprendió el peso de tamaña responsabilidad cernida a él hasta que escuchó, al otro lado de la habitación, el llanto de su hermana. Su madre le canturreaba palabras afectuosas a la casi recién nacida, y todas le llegaban muy limpias a pesar del muro en forma de rectángulo de madera. Esperó obediente y quieto, lo que pocas veces lograba, detrás de la puerta, de vez en cuando el frío encogía sus piececitos desnudos.

Cuando hubo silencio en el interior del cuarto, se atrevió a meter la cabeza. Vio a su madre rendida, con un brazo extendido hacia la pequeña envuelta en cobijas suaves. Taichi trotó a ellas, cuidándose de subir a la cama sin causar alboroto. Alargó el cuello, encontrándose con lo que menos esperaba, aunque era el centro de su curiosidad; unos enormes ojos que aún se adaptaban a las imágenes de un mundo nuevo. A él lo vieron muy fijo, Taichi dibujó una sonrisa de las que vienen acompañadas de una fuerte risotada, pero la tragó.

—Hikari —dijo, y ésta vez fue inevitable que soltara unos murmullos risueños.

Era un hermano mayor. Desde hace meses sus padres, sus abuelos y algunos vecinos se lo venían diciendo, él asentía sin conocer realmente el significado de aquello. No obstante estado ahí conoció el panorama entero. La pequeña luz crecería en tres años, en ocho, en doce, y él siempre sería su hermano mayor. Era una responsabilidad muy larga, se dijo. Besó su mejilla blanda y rosada, montando guardia para que nada la molestara.

Planeaba una lista de cosas que le enseñaría a Hikari cuando tuviera la edad, la lista de cosas de las que debía protegerla aún no existía, esa se escribió sobre la marcha.

Taichi ya estaba rendido a ella y al rol que llegaba implícito a la vida de Hikari.

* * *

¡Gracias por leer!


	27. Sabor a lluvia

**Disclaimer:** Digimon no me pertenece.

 **Imagen:** Beso en sofá, lluvia, perro. Propuesta por _SkuAg._

 **Campos de papel**

 **Nota 27: Sabor a lluvia**

La risita escapó de sus labios, trasponiéndose por un momento al ruido de la lluvia que arañaba las ventanas. Takeru seguía recostado en sus piernas, un peso risueño que se negaba a cerrar los ojos y, sin embargo, mejor prefería hacer más uso inconsciente de los efectos del alcohol.

La fiesta, una pobre excusa disfrazada para juntarlos a todos, tenía la intención de celebrar la entrada de Daisuke, Ken, Takeru y ella a la universidad ese año. La celebración no se había salido de proporción, todos habían reído y tomado las copas que su cuerpo necesitaba. Esa noche, sencillamente, querían pasarla bien juntos. Sobretodo que cada cual se entendiera sin tener la lengua embriagada. Y esa noche, también, hubo una persona que se salió de la línea marcada por todos.

Pero por ningún lado se escucharon quejas, a decir verdad, lo disfrutaron.

Takeru tomó una botella para él solo, a diferencia de los demás que, inocentes, sostenían un vasito de plástico. Hikari se asustó un poco cuando lo vio pasar cerca y sentarse con Daisuke y Koushiro. Regresó a su plática con Miyako sólo para volverse bruscamente media hora después, un grito le había desestabilizado.

— _Un fois plus !_ —Daisuke, a su lado, lo miró acuciante, el asentimiento de cabeza se quedó a la mitad porque en realidad no había entendido a Takeru.

Hikari se mordió el labio, tenía unas tremendas ganas de reír por haber olvidado. Dejo que Takeru se levantara hasta Yamato y Taichi, hablándoles en _trabalenguas_. Takeru, borracho, no desvelaba sus más íntimos secretos ni hacía exhibiciones que no recordaría a la mañana siguiente, él hablaba el más puro francés que sus oídos habían escuchado. Takeru se lo contó una vez, el estado en el que se ponía cuando tomaba de más, aunque era la primera vez que lo presenciaba por ella misma.

Llegada la noche, el fin de la reunión, la discusión sobre quién debía quedarse en casa de Taichi a dormir y quién tomar el transporte, convino en el que ya dormía plácidamente en el hombro de Hikari. A Hikari esto no le causo ningún problema, sabía que Natsuko no llegaría hasta muy entrada la madrugada por cuestiones de trabajo, se sentía más tranquila con su amigo durmiendo en casa. Yamato lo iba a llevar con él y su padre, pero al ser el más cabal del grupo, tuvo la importante tarea de dejarlos a todos sanos y salvos en las puertas de su casa. Era el único que llevaba carro, después de todo.

Takeru la miró desde abajo con sus colores azules, enredando los dedos en los cabellos castaños. Hikari resplandecía, algo de ese brillo le tocaba el pecho y la tristeza le enterraba las uñas. En su cabeza mareada rodó un pensamiento funesto, tenía que irse muy lejos, no sabía a dónde y no sabía por qué la idea lo había desaliñado tanto.

Él era capaz de esperarla siempre, de robarse un trozo de la eternidad del mundo para tenerla de nuevo en sus brazos.

— _Je vais, bientôt. Nous verrons, bientôt._ —Y sonrió el mismo gesto que a Hikari encantaba desde los ocho años.

No era necesario entenderlo, sus ojos siempre le habían dicho todo, por eso le fue inevitable soltar una lágrima, diminuta y caliente que Takeru atrapó en un beso cuidadoso en su mejilla, luego en otro, sobre sus labios, le hizo una promesa que Hikari sabía de sobra, pero no se cansaba de sentir.

Los sentimientos les supieron a lluvia aunque ya había cesado.

* * *

Una amiga me ayudó con lo del francés, porque yo no sé nada... ¡Gracias por leer! XD


	28. Hola desde otra galaxia

**Disclaimer:** Digimon no me pertenece.

 **Imagen:** Pareja con hilo rojo. Propuesta por _ShadowLights._

 **Campos de papel**

 **Nota 28: Hola desde otra galaxia**

Era el año de… No importaba, cuando el tiempo dejó de ser una preocupación para el humano, ya nadie se ocupó de llevar el conteo de los años. Para eso había máquinas especiales que lo hacían por todos. E incluso las máquinas especiales estaban hartas de hacerlo.

Era, entonces, un punto en algún lado. La habitación de un chico recién levantado, por ejemplo. Koushiro Izumi era muchas cosas, pero en ese momento simplemente era una persona aburrida. Decidió vagar por el vasto sistema de comunicación neuronal recientemente actualizado. Tilines de colores le llenaron la cabeza, gordos, pequeños, irritantes algunos. Un rosa pálido pasó muy cerca. Los ojos grises se le llenaron de curiosidad.

—Hola. —No se apresuró a decirlo, a pesar de que la mente de esa otra persona viajara a la velocidad de la luz, lo escucharía. Una de las novedades de la nueva actualización consistía en eso; precisión. Antes, con la versión vieja, si querías comunicarte con una sola persona el sistema era capaz de meterte a una conversación grupal.

Él había contribuido con esa mejoría.

—Hola —respondió una voz en su cabeza, un soplo fresco. Una mujer. La mente, ésta vez, se le inundó de rosa y verde.

—Soy Koushiro.

—Mimi. Es la primera vez que pruebo esto, ¿qué tan lejos estaremos el uno del otro? —Ella… Su voz estaba pintada de vida.

—Podemos estar a millones de años luz, o vivir al lado del otro sin saberlo. —Mimi rio—. ¿La primera vez?

—Ajá. Todo esto me revuelve, es como tener moscas de colores en la cabeza. Si hablo con alguien, prefiero verla a los ojos.

Koushiro recordó un aparato antiquísimo que se había encontrado en un museo de la Tierra, en su primer viaje espacial. Una variación rústica del hilo de platino, de un rojo intenso, unía dos conos llamados «vasos». Al parecer así se comunicaban en ese mundo. Se preguntó si a Mimi le hubiese gustado hablar con él así. Más cerca.

No desde otra galaxia.

* * *

Hay dos culpables de éste resultado. Primero; jacque-kari por descubrir el lugar donde estoy vacacionando (?), y segundo; _La última pregunta_ , de Isaac Asimov que leí hace poco.

Gracias por leer :D


	29. El vecino de las cortinas floreadas

**Dislcaimer:** Digimon no me pertenece,

 **Imagen:** Gato al otro lado de la ventana, chica fregando. Propuesta por _SkuAg._

 **Campos de papel**

 **Nota 29: El vecino de las cortinas floreadas**

Hikari fue la primera. Su desaparición atrajo a todos los vecinos como si de una bengala se tratase.

Una mano que estaba dispuesta a todo menos a ser cautelosa tocó a la puerta. Cerró el portátil, impávido, para atender al llamado. Su mente ya maquinaba lo que se encontraría al abrir, un detective, tal vez algunos policías, un interrogatorio que intentaría eviscerar cualquier sospecha en su rutina diaria. Él no tenía ninguna respuesta. Simplemente la verdad.

—¿Izumi Koushiro? —preguntó un hombre de cabello largo hasta el hombro. Tenía rostro fino y porte duro.

—El mismo —respondió sin sonreír. Sin ser serio—. Y usted viene aquí por el incidente de la familia Yagami.

—Para ser precisos.

El detective, que más tarde se presentaría como Ichijouji Ken, mostró su placa y entró, con la desconfianza propia de alguien que intenta hallar sombras en el rincón más alejado.

—Siento importunarlo a estas horas, pero ya debe haber escuchado que estamos interrogando a todos los vecinos. —Esperó al asentimiento de cabeza—. Tengo entendido que asiste a la misma universidad que la desaparecida, ¿cuándo fue la última vez que la vio?

A Koushiro no le gustó la pregunta con la que inició su examen. Los ojos de Ichijouji lo apuntaban como un láser. Cruzó las manos delante de las rodillas y suspiró, cerrando los párpados para recordar.

—Fue en un descanso. Ella estaba en una mesa de la cafetería, de espaldas así que en un primer vistazo no me percaté de que alguien estaba sentado con ella, en la silla de enfrente. No vi más, llegaba tarde a los horarios del laboratorio.

Ken arrugó la frente y la volvió a distender.

—¿Recuerda cuándo fue eso?

—Dos días antes de que se reportara su posible secuestro. ¿Pasa algo?

El detective le clavó la mirada, dudando sobre todo lo que concernía al pelirrojo, quizá hasta de su nombre. Koushiro no se inmutó, percibía que era así con todas las personas, parte de la profesión que anillaba con su carácter adusto.

—Su madre nos habló de su novio, viajó al país natal de su madre el mismo día que acabas de describir. Él… nunca llegó a su destino.

Las palabras se sumergieron en la soledad del apartamento, a Koushiro se le contrajo la garganta, ver una película de suspenso y estar en una era como simplemente quedarse en la acción de pensar.

—¿Conocías al chico? Takaishi Takeru, es su nombre —Ken hizo ademán de acercarse al chico al notar la ingravidez de su rostro—. La familia guarda la esperanza de que Hikari esté con él, que la tenga en algún lado, posiblemente escondida.

—Lo conocía, poco. —La saliva en su boca se volvió un té amargo. El rostro de Takeru se formó delante de él con toda la nitidez del recuerdo forzado. Takeru sonriendo, Takeru y su cabello dorado y sus rasgos europeos. Takeru avanzando al mismo paso que Hikari.

—Lamento haberlo molestado, la próxima vez me recordaré hacer estas visitas a horas prudentes. —Ken curvó la comisura de los labios en un patoso intento de lucir confidente. Innecesario. Koushiro no era nada para Hikari. Solamente era un chico deduciendo cajas de información en su mente. Miedo.

—A la hora que viniera me iba a encontrar despierto. —Señaló las bolsas colgando bajo sus ojos, restándole importancia al comentario de Ken—. Lo acompaño a la salida.

Ambos se pusieron de pie. El tedioso interrogatorio había concluido en menos tiempo del usual, el detective estaba cansado de registrar notas y notas de testimonios, las suplicas de la familia. No le había pasado desapercibido el semblante del hermano. Koushiro giró la manija, al fondo del apartamento un estruendo imprudenció el ambiente, su sonido parecía pedir perdón porque así como resonó calló al instante.

Ken se adelantó al origen del estruendo, corazón en la garganta y pulso mermado, los pasos siguiéndole los talones le recorrieron la espalda como escalofríos. Abrió una puerta, deducía que se trataba de la habitación del chico. Se sentía empapado de sudor por los cuerpos tirados a un lado de la cama. Palpó el interior de su chaqueta y lo supo, todo su entrenamiento se había ido en un segundo por un hoyo. La pistola estaba en la guantera del carro.

—Lo siento. —Koushiro entró apenado, dándole luz a la habitación. Levantó los maniquíes en el suelo, eran dos, desnudos, carentes de cabello, con el cuerpo esmaltado y los ojos muy abiertos—. Un amigo los dejó conmigo hace tiempo, estudia medicina, estoy esperando a que me los pida de vuelta, creo que lo ha olvidado. —Volvió a apretarlos en el armario.

Ken dejó escapar todo el aire comprimido.

٭٭٭

A las cuatro de la mañana el teléfono cloqueó por toda la casa. Miyako fue la que descolgó y despertó a Ken.

Una nueva desaparición. Dijo desde la otra línea alguno de sus colegas, no tenía tiempo para identificar la lúgubre voz. Aunque Ken eso ya lo sabía desde antes de pegarse el aparato al oído, si lo despertaban de un sueño profundo sólo significaba malas noticias.

Le extendieron la foto de una chica de cabello rosa, él sólo pudo hilar pensamientos relacionados a su esposa, Miyako siempre hablaba en sus años de juventud de pintarse el cabello de colores. Nunca lo hizo. La chica a la que sus ojos registraban sin permiso sí lo había hecho, y ahora toda su libertad reflejada en una imagen podría estar expirada.

٭٭٭

Pequeños golpecitos en la cien reinstalaron sus pensamientos. Despabiló con el sonido de las sirenas.

Se dirigían a la dirección que una llamada anónima había reportado. Se trataba del mismo edificio de la familia Yagami. A Ken apenas y le había dado tiempo de investigarlo en media hora. Un hombre viudo, de treinta años, empleado de una empresa corredora de dinero. Oikawa Yukio.

En el apartamento no había nadie, las cortinas azules de flores negras ondeaba como ojos invisibles. Sólo encontraron una computadora con fotografías de Hikari y la chica de cabello rosa, Mimi. No había más y aun así se dio a conocer, en el reporte oficial, a Oikawa como el responsable

٭٭٭

—Buenos días —saludó. Los ojos grises se desviaron con pesar—. Lamento… Escuché que cerraron el caso de Hikari.

—Eres un buen chico, Koushiro-kun. —Yuuko Yagami le apretó el hombro, delgada, exhausta. Fue lo único que le dijo antes de seguir su camino.

Koushiro dejó las compras en la mesa. No comió nada, sólo su taza de té. Fue hasta el fregadero a lavar el trasto recién usado.

Pensó en Hikari y en Takeru, ellos de verdad se amaban. Trágico.

Pensó en Mimi Tachikawa, siempre hermosa y elegante.

Pensó en el detective Ken y la mentira que le había dicho, «¿cuándo fue la última vez que la vio», fue la pregunta… ah, pero después de todo su respuesta era acertada. En los últimos momentos de la chica no la había visto ni una vez a los ojos. Había sido fácil disolver las pistas que lo apuntaban a él, primero haciendo parecer a Takeru sospechoso —desgraciadamente el joven aspirante a escritor lo descubrió—, luego transfirió todas las miradas a ese vecino suyo que no agradaba a nadie del edificio. Koushiro sabía que era una buena persona, tal vez demasiado inclinada a la depresión. Tuvo la misma suerte que Takeru.

Mimi había llegado por la misma suerte a sus manos.

Tarde o temprano lo descubrirían, no importaba. Había conseguido saciar su curiosidad abriendo el cuerpo de esas dos chicas, frágiles, sonrientes y brillantes cada una a su modo. Las había inmortalizado.

Afuera un gato buscando a alguien maullaba, todavía percibía el olor de su dueña detrás de aquellas cortinas floreadas.

* * *

 _Gracias por leer._


	30. El tiempo que me toma mirarte

**Disclaimer:** Digimon no me pertenece.

 **Imagen:** Cámara y fotos antiguas. Propuesta por _Nats28._

 **Campos de papel**

 **Nota 30: El tiempo que me toma mirarte**

 **V**

Takeru bota el balón distraídamente, el sudor baja por su cuello, son esas gotas pegajosas las que la hacen detenerse en la peripecia de abrazarlo por la espalda. Mejor se dirige a las gradas para dejar su cámara y luego va a él. Sabe que ya la ha notado, la ve de reojo con un brillo azul divertido.

—¿Perdida? —la sonrisa blanca es una de sus sonrisas someras, malhumoradas. La hace casi por reflejo porque a ella siempre le quiere sonreír.

—Buscaba a un chico rubio, mi mejor amigo. —Mantiene la vista pegada a los pies, como si caminara por rieles en donde mantener el equilibrio significa la vida o la muerte—. Escuché que hoy tenía un partido y vine para animarlo, pero no lo encontré.

Takeru encesta y el rebote de la pelota ondea entre ellos, peor que un silencio incómodo. Es uno de esos silencios que no saben por dónde empezar a recortar.

Coloca la frente en su espalda. El sudor ha dejado de importarle.

—¿Qué pasó?

La espalda masculina se encorva, siente su corazón latiendo como si estuviera recostada en su pecho.

—Me descontrolé —admite con un hilo de voz, apenado, o frustrado. Ambas cosas—, tuve un impulso estúpido. —Hikari comprende que él recuerda un hecho del pasado—. Un chico del otro equipo hablaba de nuestros amigos, los digimons, _bestias_ , les llamó, entre demás cosas. Yo… lo siento. Lo demás lo debes haber escuchado, el entrenador me sacó del partido.

El suspiro hondo de Hikari Takeru lo siente como un reproche en su alma. Ella es así, luz y esencia de sonrisas ambiguas. Sentimientos ambiguos que se curvan en lo menos pensado.

—Todos elegimos palabras equivocadas y puede que no nos demos cuenta, sólo que no todas esas decisiones se vuelven acciones erróneas. No puedes lanzarte al cuello de cada persona que piense igual a ese chico, Takeru. Como sus compañeros, elegimos el camino difícil para que sean aceptados por el mundo. —Asoma la cabeza por un costado, el gesto de niño en la cara de Takeru la hace reír y a él arrugar el entrecejo—. ¿Al menos saliste con menos costillas rotas?

Eso también lo sabe, él no tiene heridas externas, solo una pequeña línea que no llega a ser roja en la ceja derecha.

Le roba el balón a sus pies, parece, de repente, una sombra oscilante. Nadie puede tener tanta armonía en los ojos. El pensamiento golpea a Takeru con fuerza.

—Ladrona.

El ánimo le regresa como fiebre, ríe mientras corre. En un punto la envuelve en sus brazos y el balón sale disparado a las gradas. Se escucha un _crack_ haciendo eco.

La cámara está rota.

 **IV**

—¿Qué hiciste?

La pregunta lo toma desprevenido. Daisuke lo mira, esperando, en su mohín se refleja la impaciencia propia de su espíritu. Le gustaría tomarle el pelo por un rato, pero sabe que la razón de su preocupación no es él precisamente, sino Hikari.

—Algo horrible

Daisuke vira a la ventana donde Hikari se recarga, leyendo distraídamente. Los ha visto alejarse desde que iniciaron las clases. No verlos juntos se vuelve intrigante incluso para sus ojos.

En otro tiempo _quizá_ se habría alegrado de aquello. Daisuke ha aprendido muchas cosas. La madurez no va de la mano con la edad pero sí con las afrontaciones.

—Zángano —espeta antes de golpearle el hombro—. Arréglalo pronto, Takaishi.

—Lo sé.

También hay algo de preocupación por Takeru, una pizca apenas.

 **III**

—¿Takeru no viene contigo?

Un pedazo de fresa mal engullido se le atora en la garganta. Le deja el sabor amargo de la respuesta que le gustaría pronunciar.

—No.

Miyako la mira haciendo un batidillo el helado, hay tantos sabores revueltos que el color se ha perdido.

—Estás molesta con él.

Hikari, con los ojos acorralados, le ha dado la pregunta que no expresó.

 **II**

En la mochila el peso unificado de sus ahorros rebota. Su madre se ofreció a darle la mitad de dinero pero él se negó. No era correcto.

La tienda de electrónicos está en el segundo piso, subiendo las escaleras y luego doblando a la izquierda. Acompañó a Hikari una vez, a esa curiosa tienda del _Aqua City_ que Koushiro les había recomendado cuando la cámara de Hikari no prendía. A poca distancia se encuentra una heladería, el olor frío de la vainilla se pierde en el recuerdo de una niña que siempre ha estado hendida en sus pupilas.

El ensueño termina.

Ella reconoce el pompón azul de su gorro, él reconoce sus pasos tranquilos. Se ven por un momento en el reflejo de una vidriería y al girar, la visión se pierde en el mar de gente.

El destino que siempre los hará cruzarse, esa vez, los hace perderse en el flujo del anhelo.

 **I**

Cambia de página y una nota garrapateada cae. No tiene remitente. Tampoco necesita saber quién la dejó escondida en su libro de ciencias. Takeru nunca ha sido bueno para escribir secretos, piensa demasiado en un lenguaje logogrifo y termina estropeándosele la letra.

Necesita verlo, voltear unos grados para encontrarse con la sonrisa de su mejor amigo, de Takeru, simplemente.

La voz del profesor la despabila de su mundo interno. Tendrá que esperar una hora más.

 **Acude** al gimnasio como el trozo de papel le pedía. De nuevo el sonido del balón se interpone en lugar del silencio, ésta vez el rebote también se hace tangible en su pecho. Takeru deja de moverse, por un breve segundo no sabe dónde fijar la mirada.

La disculpa le llega antes de escucharla, todo su cuerpo lo dice.

—Lo siento. Hice algo horrible. —Se piensa tonto, acaso, ha repetido lo mismo que le dijo a Daisuke.

—No es necesario.

—Arruiné una de las cosas más importantes que tienes, te molesté.

—Takeru —entona despacio, se asegura de tener su atención—; no estoy enfadada contigo por lo que pasó.

—¿Qué?

Hikari no para de juntar los talones, inquieta.

—No lo estoy —asegura con una sonrisa, el calor le sube a la cara por lo que viene—. Admito que quizá había algo de irritación al principio, una irritación mal dirigida. La cámara no me importó, la he reparado miles de veces y puedo hacerme de otra, pero el contenido es otra rama del árbol… perder _nuestras_ fotografías es lo que lamento. La que debe disculparse soy yo. Lamento haberte estado evitando.

—Te ves linda cuando eres huraña —bromea, aunque el tono de su voz es amable. A ella la recorre un suspiro dulce.

Takeru le da la espalda, detrás de él hay dos cajas pequeñas que no había percatado. Imagina lo que hay adentro y comienza a mover la cabeza, dos manos cálidas la obligan a tomar una.

—¿Esto es…?

—Ábrela.

—Takeru, no puedo aceptarlo, yo tuve la culpa. —Recibe un golpecito en la cabeza. A veces puede ser muy terca.

—O yo por querer abrazarte. No es tan buena como la anterior, el señor de la tienda me ayudó a elegir. Dijo que el estabilizador óptico es mejor.

—Gracias. —Un montón de preguntas la asaltan y eso es lo primero que resulta. De repente la vista se desvía a la segunda caja, la que sostiene Takeru—. ¿Qué hay en esa?

—La cámara rota. Era imposible restaurarla, pensé que te gustaría tenerla aun así. Muchas fotografías están perdidas, no tengo forma de regresártelas —avanza un paso, la sonrisa torcida revela los nervios. La esperanza teñida a sus ojos es la misma—, pero al menos puedo darte el fondo de una primer fotografía, quizá un nuevo inicio… un nuevo recuerdo si se trata de nosotros.

La distancia se acorta, nunca han estado más lejos que eso, no obstante es la primera vez que la rozan. Es un primer beso torpe, inolvidable, lleno de sabores que se apilan en ellos después de separarse. Sus miradas chocan y el cosquilleo de la risa asciende hasta sus bocas, innegable.

 _Cinco segundos_. Es el tiempo que tarda en mirarla, así ha sido desde que la conoció, los segundos en los que la brújula de sus ojos la busca y encuentra, brillante a su lado.

Su mente los ha contado.

* * *

Dedicado al todo el topic Takari, por su segundo aniversario. Muy especialmente a la embajadora de éste, que los escribe como sólo ella sabe, y a las personas que se nos han unido recientemente. ¡Gracias por leer!

Pd: apenas noté que lo último suena demasiado a _Cinco centímetros por segundo_ XD jajaja. Soy un desastreee.


	31. El color del presagio

**Disclaimer:** Digimon no me pertenece.

 **Imagen:** Chica en estación de tren... Aurora boreal. Propuesta por _Sthefynice._

 **Campos de papel**

 **Nota 31: El color del presagio**

Una mañana, o una tarde, quién sabe, los sueños para ella no tienen hora, Hikari soñó con una aurora sobre una estación de tren. Los colores serpenteaban en el cielo, antepuestos a las estrellas que, más allá, eran escasas migajas de luz.

Soñó a la aurora con los ojos abiertos. Con los ojos cerrados. Vio su sombra de cristal deslizarse por sus manos. Y entonces, caminó a la estación, esperando…

Los cuerpos desbordaron del vagón, uno a uno se fueron desenfocando hasta que debajo de un flequillo rubio una mirada hostil apareció, claramente separada del conjunto de personas. La sonrisa de Hikari se arqueó y descendió de golpe, el estómago se le volvió una piedra cuando lo vio a él halando de una mano tersa que luego se volvió el cuerpo entero de una chica, caminaba detrás de una espalda huraña en apariencia. Tenía las uñas pintadas de colores y sus gorjeos le llegaban a pesar de encontrarse lejos. El cabello castaño, largo y ondulado le acarició la mejilla a través del viento.

Se llevó la mano hasta el pecho. No era él al que esperaba en sueños, era… a ella.


	32. Razones

**Disclaimer:** Digimon no me pertenece.

 **Digimon:** Davis pensativo. Propuesta por _ChemicalFairy._

 **Campos de papel**

 **Nota 32: Razones**

- _Para no enamorarse de Inoue Miyako_ -

1\. Es Miyako.

2\. Su desorden sobrepoblaría mi desorden.

3\. Golpea cuando duerme.

4\. Me obligaría a cocinarle.

5\. Querría un anillo de compromiso muy caro.

6\. Tiene nombre de abuela.

7\. Me insulta siempre de forma ingeniosa.

8\. Nunca saldría con alguien en quien la tecnología es el vértice de su locura.

9\. A Jun le agrada.

10\. Y si a Jun le agrada la vida me debe estar gritando algo de suma importancia.

11\. Estoy-enamorado-de-Miyako es una ecuación con todas las interrogantes.

12\. Motomiya Miyako suena repetitivo.

13\. Inoue Daisuke suena ñoño.

14\. Ni así encajamos.

15\. Creo que a Ken le gusta Miyako.

16\. Creo que a Miyako le gusta Ken.

17\. Creo٭ que a mí _no_ me gusta Miyako.

18\. Dieciocho razones deben ser razón suficiente para establecer la incompatibilidad de dos personas.

٭Nota para Daisuke: analizar más tarde el significado de ese «creo».


	33. Un secreto desde París

**Disclaimer:** Digimon no me pertenece.

 **Imagen:** Chica pidiendo silencio. Propuesta por _BlueSpring-JeagerJaques_.

 **Campos de papel**

 **Nota 33: Un secreto desde París**

Atiende la vibración del móvil tan rápido como el brazo entumecido le permite estirarse. El día despertó particularmente frío y él, antes de salir del apartamento, olvidó llevar consigo una chaqueta que lo cubriera parcialmente de la llovizna. Llegó empapado a donde Catherine y un viejo amigo, Haru, escritor igual que él, lo esperaban.

Sonríe al ver el nombre enmarcado por la luz del celular.

—En Japón es casi media noche… —Es lo que escuchan, sin intención, Catherine y Haru antes de que Takeru se disculpe y salga al balcón del café. La Torre Eiffel asomándose detrás de los edificios.

Quizá les habría agradado la voz gentil encaramada al oído de Takeru, o se habrían sorprendido por el tono socarrón que adquiría y que pocas veces escucharon, de las bromas ordinarias que sólo aterrizaban de un lado con encanto. No tenían forma de saber que la persona que Takeru sostenía en su sonrisa y en sus ojos al momento de apartarse, era la misma que ellos conocían de anécdotas pasadas, obligadas si Takeru soltaba algo de su niñez al presente.

La llamada terminó con un café a punto de enfriarse.

—¿Tu novia? —preguntó Catherine, teniendo a Takeru instalado en su mesa. Rio descuidada cuando vio a Haru alterarse por el cuestionamiento.

A Takeru el cielo le pareció un suspiro.

—Mi mejor amiga.

* * *

Gracias por leer :3

PD: el Haru que menciono es de Digimon Universe.


	34. Sólo un humano

**Disclaimer:** Digimon no me pertenece.

 **Imagen:** Chico en casa observando la lluvia. Propuesta por _SkuAg._

 **Campos de papel**

 **Nota 34: Sólo un humano**

El cuello le duele, es posible que ya tenga una protuberancia. Las ventanas siempre lo alejan de mirar al frente, a la vida que para él sigue siendo. Hiroki se fue hace un día. Veintiséis horas si su corazón es necio y requiere de un dolor extraído en números. Oikawa Yukio, mientras tanto, observa la lluvia y se ha quemado la mano con el café hirviendo. Se siente herido, simple, una frontera que las personas no pueden cruzar. No quiere que lo hagan.

Él, en esos instantes donde se compadece a sí mismo, es demasiado humano y los demás son el mundo.


	35. Alergia

**Disclaimer:** Digimon no me pertenece.

 **Imagen:** Echando carta al buzón. Propuesta por _Natsichan._

 **Campos de papel**

 **Nota 35: Alergia**

Estornudó a la misma velocidad que la carta ahogándose en el buzón. Dejó de ser una sorpresa hasta para su cuerpo. Mochizuki Meiko era alérgica en cualquier estación. Primavera, verano, otoño, invierno; todas eran bienvenidas a colarse en sus defensas.

Restregó su nariz con la manga del suéter.

Se marchó un día hasta la punta de Japón. No lo hizo sin despedirse, había cometido ya demasiados errores como para establecer uno más. Cuando los asuntos del Digimundo y el mundo real concluyeron, decidió que lo mejor era irse un tiempo y ellos la comprendieron. Ahí, acompañada solo de su madre y Meicoomon, recuperó sus fortalezas y viajó con sus debilidades, complicadas de admitir.

Y ese día, más que ningún otro, se alegró de haberse emprendido. Lo conoció, a un completo extraño. Mimi estaría molesta con ella, después de todos esos vanos intentos de emparejarla con alguien del grupo con tal de que se quedara.

Así no funcionaba.

Las alergias de Meiko llegaron cada mes, cada día y cada vez con menos daños.

* * *

Meiko no es un personaje que me agrade (nada), pero esta historia apareció y tenía que escribirla.

¡Gracias por leer!


	36. Trece, Trece

**Disclaimer:** Digimon no me pertenece.

 **Imagen:** Chica sobre farola y pájaros. Propuesta por _jacque-kari_.

 **Campos de papel**

 **Nota 36: Trece, trece**

Trece veces le miró con gotas de luz en los ojos. Trece veces mencionó, sólo durante la mañana, la palabra «helado».

Cruzaron por trece estaciones de tren hasta que llegaron a su parada y en el camino, Hikari contó trece gatos.

Trece veces se adelantó a su andar y trece veces miró al cielo, desolada, con la punta de los cabellos comiéndose su piel.

—Hará un mal día —dijo en un sonido sordo, porque a aquello no se le podía llamar un sonido alto.

Trece veces apuntó a la cámara sin captar nada y por treceava vez, la mente de Takeru se flexionó por ella.

—No te sientes bien.

El cuerpo de Hikari pareció ceder a la fuerza del viento, a él se le presentaron imágenes de ellos dos detenidos en la orilla de un mar hueco y tuvo miedo.

—La ropa, se quedó en el balcón y parece que lloverá. Se mojará toda. —Hizo una mueca de disgusto.

Takeru dejó escapar una risotada y sintió el golpe número trece de parte de Hikari en su hombro.

La vio sonreír con los ojos entrecerrados y la imaginó al pie de un faro, con la mitad del cuerpo al aire y un pedazo de ella anclado al suelo.

Hikari tenía alas… que no volaban siempre. A veces incluso él lo olvidaba. Necesitó contar hasta el diez más tres números para recordarse que gran parte de los miedos de Hikari flotaban por encima de ese faro, todos con alas propias para regresar y con más probabilidad de ser ahuyentados.

—Takeru.

Y esa sonrisa bien podía ser el pretexto trece para robarle un beso.

* * *

Dedicado a _Angelique Kaulitz,_ porque le gusta el trece XP

Gracias por leer :3


	37. De película

**Disclaimer:** Digimon no me pertenece.

 **Imagen:** Chica con paraguas entre las nubes. Propuesta por _BlueSpring-JeagerJaques._

 **Campos de papel**

 **Nota 37: De película**

Hikari fue la única que logró zafarse de sus responsabilidades para recogerla en el aeropuerto. Mimi arribó con una maleta pequeña, unos cuantos cabellos desordenados y unos redondos lentes negros que alzó para buscar la figura de su amiga.

La encontró con el cabello más largo y, no pudiendo desviar los ojos, un anillo brillando en su dedo anular. Pero no preguntó nada. Mimi sabía de sobra los detalles de aquella proposición gracias a una llamada de Miyako a media noche.

Hikari no tuvo que explicar que para ella no significaba problema ausentarse de sus clases y acompañarla unas horas, era su primer año como maestra de primaria y aún no tenía una plaza permanente. El problema llegó cuando se leocurrió soltar que el día siguiente lo tendría ocupado. Mimi insistió en acompañarla, Hikari la miró como si fuera a encontrarle un camelo enredado en la sonrisa, pero sólo vio la curiosidad de un niño; y aceptó.

¿Qué ocurrió aquel día? Bueno, en resumen, fue un desbarajuste a los reflejos de Hikari.

Mimi hizo educación física con los niños, desayunó con ellos y les leyó el cuento de un lobo vegetariano, no quería hacerle mala reputación a Hikari hablando de lobos come abuelas. La campana retumbó y ella se sacó de la nada un sombrilla verde, la abrió y en el proceso, con largas risas, salió del salón despidiéndose a besos imaginarios y palabras tiernas para los niños.

Yagami Hikari se quedó estática en su silla, parpadeando repetidas veces, ni siquiera reaccionó en ese momento para reclamar su sombrilla robada, se quedó pensando (la algarabía de sus alumnos de fondo) a qué personaje de película se le había asemejado Tachikawa.

* * *

 _GRACIAS POR LEER..._


	38. No lo leas en multitud

**Disclaimer:** Digimon no me pertenece.

 **Imagen:** Chica provocativa con marioneta y chicos espiando. Propuesta por _BlueSpring-JeagerJaques_.

 **Campos de papel**

 **Nota 38: No lo leas en multitud**

Algunos decían que Taichi lo robó, otros que Yamato, la verdad se perdió entre los chismorreos del grupo. Eso sí, el consenso general estaba de acuerdo en que Koushiro y Jou, hasta cierto punto, eran inocentes, tener amigos libidinosos no es delito, así como tampoco lo es sonrojarse de punta a punta por leer un cuento… para mayores de edad. Al menos tuvieron la decencia de prescindir de Iori, a tres años de ser adulto.

Regresando al cuento, estaba tirado en la casa Yagami donde Taichi lo encontró, Takeru había estado horas antes ahí y pretendía devolverlo a través de Hikari, pero por _accidente_ un ojo fisgón fue a dar hasta la hoja de la libreta abierta, a una palabra y a una broma.

Takeru había escrito un cuento erótico. El resumen censurado, que Koushiro contó después a las chicas, iba de una muchacha de cabello hecho de hilos de fuego, muy dada a la carpintería, se paseaba siempre con un delantal blanco y delante de la única ventana de su casa, hacía muñecos de madera. La versión resumida contaba casi la historia en su totalidad, menos esas palabras usadas por su autor, de las cuales muchos se sorprendieron al conocer su existencia. Takaishi Takeru sonrió cuando la cámara de Hikari los atrapó a todos con las orejas encendidas, se felicitó internamente.

En el cuento, los mismos mirones espiaban a la chica cada día, se pegaban a la ventana sacando lenguas y ojos. Con el tiempo se cansaron de verla haciendo lo mismo; trabajar. Ella, libre por la disminución de su audiencia, zafó su única prenda por un día entero. A veces las personas esperan lo perverso en lo excéntrico. Aunque la verdadera moraleja es otra: no lo veas en multitud.


	39. Corre y vive

**Disclaimer:** Digimon no me pertenece.

 **Imagen:** Siluetas en parada de autobús. Propuesta por _HikariCaelum._

 **Campos de papel**

 **Nota 39: Corre y vive**

Hay una parada de autobús en la que mi padre esperaba el transporte para ir a la estación de tren. Se confundía entre las otras personas con corbata y trajes grises, pero yo lo reconocía. Esa misma parada la hemos dejado atrás hace dos horas, ya no había gente esperando, sólo manchas de sangre, explosiones rojas que no pueden ser borradas.

En el asiento contiguo mamá duerme en el hombro de Taichi, detrás de ellos Mimi llora y Sora soporta el dolor enterrándole las uñas en los hombros. Ninguna imaginó quedarse sola tan pronto.

Yamato Ishida va acompañado de su padre, sus rostros parcos los hace parecerse más que antes. La comunicación se cortó en la ciudad como para atender la situación de familiares fuera de aquí, fui la última en escuchar la voz de Takeru, siento que les robé la esperanza que les pertenecía…

En la radio de un militar escuchamos que en Odaiba lograron contener «la ola», no sé qué tan cierto sea, a pesar de que no hemos encontrado a ninguno en el camino, los susurros se oyen.

Por la ventana, entre la maleza, Iori localiza al primero con un grito, Jou ve al segundo desde el lado contrario y los soldados que nos resguardan avistan al resto con sus armas. Es un grupo pequeño, sus cuerpos se destartalan como chatarra, corren, nos ocupamos tanto en ellos y no vemos al tropel que viene atrás. Las balas se acaban, Taichi casi arrastra a Mimi, no me da tiempo a preguntar por mamá, Sora se escabulle en una casa y su voz se vuelve una guía para los que quedamos. Por azar, quizá porque yo debía verlo, antes de entrar mis ojos encuentran la imagen de una garganta engullendo trozos de vida.

Busco a mi hermano, habla a susurros con Yamato, la constante negación del segundo parece a punto de hacerlo colapsar. Taichi me hace una seña cuando Yamato se aleja y me atrapa en sus brazos.

Algo anda mal. Me gustaría que no.

—No te asustes. —Es lo que la gente dice cuando el corazón te da tirones. Taichi ríe, se enrolla la manga de la sudadera y deja expuestos los puntos rompiendo su piel.

Una mordida.


	40. Miedo blanco

**Disclaimer:** Digimon no me pertenece.

 **Imagen:** Bosque sombrío. Propuesta por _Selenee Nelia_.

 **Campos de papel**

 **Nota 40: Miedo blanco**

Las noticias vienen de los linderos, del bosque que de niña se volvió un temor amenazándola en las noches a pesar de la distancia entre él y la seguridad de su cama.

«Desapareció», comunica un vecino que va corriendo de casa en casa. A Kinu no le importa mucho el nombre del extraviado, la palabra sola ya le parece escabrosa saltando del paladar al mundo. Es la quinta vez, además, que escucha lo mismo en lo que va del inicio de la primavera. Han sido cinco nombres que se apagan en sus oídos pero se sincronizan en un mismo punto desconocido.

La gente habla de un escenario, el bosque, de alas apabullando árboles en las noches, de una criatura marchitando todo con su risa, el protagonista…

—Abuela. —La puerta se abre. La puerta se cierra—. ¡Abuela!

Es vieja, débil. Dejó de buscar la realidad de las leyendas desde que sus piernas decidieron dejar de perseguirlas.

Kinu no tiene miedo.

No lo tiene hasta que sus nietos corren en casa con los pies descalzos. Sus cabellos rubios son más largos. Ahí comienza a creer en demonios blancos volando en el bosque. Siente el frío en sus articulaciones. Cae nieve. No es invierno.

Es real.

* * *

Con el demonio me refiero a IceDevimon. Quería hacer una historia adentrado en el _canon_ (rememorando cuando Hikari veía digimons en las noticias) pero me desvíe. Y no estoy segura si Yamato y Takeru visitaban juntos a Kinu antes de que los dos fueran al Digimundo y sus padres se volvieran a encontrar.

Gracias por leer.


	41. Tu efecto perspectiva

**Disclaimer:** Digimon no me pertenece.

 **Imagen:** Manos enlazadas, luz arcoíris. Propuesta por _BlueSpring-JeagerJaques_.

#FelizCumpleañosSkuAg

 **Campos de papel**

 **Nota 41: Tu efecto perspectiva**

Abre los ojos como lo hace alguien que despierta de una pesadilla, el pulso y la respiración camuflados con el bostezo de la mañana no concuerdan. Está mareado. Arrastra los recuerdos de ayer, el olor de su casa acogiéndolo y de repente su mente salta al espacio donde todo flotaba con él. La visión de la Tierra se impulsa hacia adelante entre miles de imágenes.

Es pequeña, azul, majestuosa; así podría seguir si le pidieran rellenar los cuadros de un examen imaginario. Pero Yamato ha visto _eso otro_. Lo que no muestran las revistas de astronomía a menos que le des la cara a la Tierra; la terrible maleabilidad que le da albergar vida. Porque desde ese punto es una sola, no son millones, ni son _razas_ , ni son fronteras.

Recostado en su cama no entiende cómo desenredar lo que vio. Es abrumador…

—Yamato. —Sora le toma la mano, imprimiendo fuerza. No se ha molestado en desenredarse el cabello—. Acabas de llegar, estás cansado, ¿quieres desayunar en la cama? No le concedo a muchos estos privilegios, ¿lo sabes?

Sora tensa sus labios hasta dibujar una sonrisa desprolija, así es ella despertando. La recuerda en sus brazos, el día anterior, a punto de sollozar. Esa mañana tiene sonrisas silvestres.

El universo es amplio, el mundo es enorme, ninguno busca girar en su cabeza en busca de respuestas. Y Sora le dijo que su tiempo de sacrificios estaba pasado. «Nacimientos. Eso suena mejor», había dicho azorada.

Apretó los dedos cuando la sintió escurrirse.

—No nos hará mal si hoy desayunamos tarde.

Sora consintió con un suspiro que sólo hizo efecto en el interior de su pecho. Tranquila.

* * *

El tema y título del fic vienen del llamado Efecto perspectiva, es algo que sufren los astronautas cuando ven al planeta desde el espacio, como Yamato en este drabble. Si quisieran saber más, hay un documental que habla de esto y por supuesto, muchas páginas de Internet lo explican mejor de lo que puedo hacer yo.

 **Sku** , qué hayas pasado (porque casi es otro día) un día agradable. Y que este Sorato no te saque muchos enojos jajaja XD ¡Feliz cumpleaños!


	42. Lo que él vio en su viaje

**Disclaimer:** Digimon no me pertenece.

 **Imagen:** Gato en hombro mirando por la ventana del metro. Propuesta por _SkuAg._

 **Campos de papel**

 **Nota 42: Lo que él vio en su viaje**

La primera vez que nos vimos los dos temblabamos. Papá me había traído desde muy lejos, le dimos la vuelta al mundo. La niña enfermiza que tenía delante abrió los ojos, fue como si me extendiera los brazos y el miedo de ambos aligeró la distancia.

Mi miedo quedó en una esquina cuando por fin me sostuvo entre sus cortos brazos.

Esa noche discutió con su hermano acerca de mi nombre, beligerante a las propuestas que no le agradaban. Defendió mi nombre con todo el poder de su pequeña voz. «Miko».

٭٭٭

Un verano en particular enfermó regularmente.

Me habló —porque ella no era como todos los humanos que te hablan y creen que les entiendes, ella de verdad entendía lo que quería y yo hacía lo mismo con sus palabras— del campamento que se estaba perdiendo por estar débil, creí que empezaría a llorar pegada a mi lomo cuando alguien nos interrumpió. Mamá entró sosteniendo una bandeja, bajé de la cama olisqueando lo que iba a comer y vi las horrorosas pastillas que jamás le ayudaban. Las tragó con dificultad y casi sin beber agua.

Al final de ese verano, su cuerpo se volvió tan fuerte como yo sabía que su alma lo era.

٭٭٭

 _Su Tailmon_ no arguye como los gatos normales, aunque vista como uno. Su olor es peculiar, ella también lo tiene, se ensortija a su atmósfera y por ende, a mi espacio.

Pero hoy, muy escondido, emana un hedor desde sus ojos; no me gusta. Conozco ese aroma de antes, del día que se la llevaron las sombras. En la noche trato de llevármelo conmigo pero no sirve. Ella le da vida y no puedo arrastrar algo que ella desea. Su hermano no está, la esencia de Taichi se disuelve en casa… él volverá. Pero no sé si yo podré seguir existiendo hasta su regreso. Quisiera seguir a su lado mientras sufre.

Roza mi pelaje, en su rostro cuelga una sonrisa prestada, muy infantil. La voz de su amigo la escucho antes de que salga del télefono. En todos estos años nunca he aprendido su nombre, aunque puedo imaginarla a ella protegiéndolo como lo hizo con el mío. Para mí él sólo es su amigo, de cabello rubio, que la ayuda a brillar. Me siento en paz.

En el mundo, yo fui el gato de Hikari.

* * *

Me gusta escribir sobre Hikari y Miko. Indirectamente lo escribo para mi gato (un sabio de un millón de años) que está enfermo, porque imagino una vida sin él aunque prefiero imaginarla con él para siempre. Mientras escribía esto, él no paraba de ver la pantalla. Es algo muy incómodo (?). _Gracias por leer_.


	43. Si el sueño es demasiado grande

**Disclaimer:** Digimon no me pertenece.

 **Imagen:** Niños en campo siguiendo silueta gigante. Propuesta por _BlueSpring-JeagerJaques._

 **Campos de papel**

 **Nota 43: Si el sueño es demasiado grande; póntelo.**

A Jun le dolía la adolescencia. Aunque nadie lo creyese posible.

La adolescencia birla cosas específicas que en teoría deberían escorar el ánimo, pero ella las ve irse con ojos indiferentes y un nuevo color en labios y uñas. A Jun le gusta abrir cada cajón nuevo que antes tenía echado el cerrojo. Su vida es eufórica, buena, vive buscando desamores porque para ella tiene más sentido gastar su juventud encontrando lo que no quiere.

Los Motomiya tienen sal en la sangre, por si fuera poco.

Su antes y después es una sola línea en la que ella se contempla sin alteraciones, apresurada —todos corren cuando quieren algo—. Como cuando corría halando a un Daisuke pequeño, sólo para tener un cómplice al cual culpar, si veía una sombra extraña temblando detrás de su ventana.

A Jun le duele la adolescencia si se ajusta a objetivos minúsculos, deben ser soberanos como los de la Jun cándida de piernas cortas que ya no existe.

* * *

No tengo idea del título, sólo sé que me gusta :D Qué irresponsable soy.

Gracias por leer.


	44. Lo último

**Disclaimer:** Digimon no me pertenece.

 **Imagen:** Bici yendo rápido. Propuesta por _Nats28_.

 **Campos de papel**

 **Nota 44: Lo último**

Cayó un día de otoño, antes de que el sol despuntara por los rascacielos.

Las ruedas de una bicicleta crujieron encima de la hojarasca, haciendo a un lado la niebla a su paso, justo como si él fuera una tea. Quizá más de uno habría descrito como tal a Taichi Yagami en la vida, no sólo aquella mañana; pedaleando por una ciudad que parecía muerta aunque sólo seguía dormida, a casa de Koushiro.

Cuando llegó estuvo a nada de rasgarse los pantalones con los engranajes, tocó una vez y Koushiro abrió la puerta, más despierto que él mismo, que había recorrido un largo camino a horas _insalubres_.

—Kou, tienes que escuchar esto, ¡te vas a morir! —abroncó ignorando la invitación a entrar a la casa.

—Sigues dormido —aseguró el otro. Siendo zarandeado, su mente claudicó en un agujero conocido—. ¿Qué fue lo que leíste ésta vez?

—¿Lo viste también? ¡Los pelirrojos se van a extinguir! Tal vez serás el último de tu especie. —El último pelirrojo del mundo calló el nombre de Sora. Dentro del porcentaje, era la única que conocía…, y a Jun.

—Reaccionas increíblemente rápido a ese tipo de notas.

—Estuve pensando —ignoró de nuevo— qué sería lo que te podría decir si fueras a desaparecer siendo un «último». Te quiero, Koushiro. Eres mi mejor amigo (no se lo digas a Yamato). —Taichi se estiró igual a un alambre comprimido mucho tiempo—. Ahora tengo que ir a casa de Sora.

Lo siguió con la mirada mientras volvía a su transporte.

—Ah, ya sé que ese artículo no era serio.

Koushiro aflojó una sonrisa, no de la misma dimensión que su amigo, con migas de cansancio y afecto. Tendría que llamar a Sora para advertirla.

Y así como cayó, se fue.


	45. Lecciones del ocaso

**Disclaimer:** Digimon no me pertenece.

 **Imagen:** Chica a contraluz. Propuesta por _jacque-kari_.

 **Campos de papel**

 **Nota 45: Lecciones del ocaso**

—Si alguien está destinado a brillar, no importa lo mucho que se intente cubrirla con las manos, brillará de todas formas.

Mimi la escuchó hasta el final con pesar. No estaba resuelta a canalizar a Hikari y sus consejos puros. Aunque había captado el mensaje y quería creerlo desde el fondo de su corazón, la cólera solía ganar terreno en ella desde cierta edad.

—Fallé. —Un punto de dolor en la nuca creció un segundo, como si hubiese estado resolviendo una vieja ecuación mucho tiempo.

Hikari abrió los ojos.

—¿Y eso es malo?

—¿Qué más sería si no? Desde pequeña me han dicho que crecería para convertirme en actriz, cantante, ¡algo! —Lágrimas gruesas borraron su visión, las limpió antes de que cayeran.

—Eres alguien, Mimi. —El enfado acuciante y corto veló su semblante—. Hay caídas que nos cuestan todo y entonces creemos que lo que hemos sido hasta antes de caer fue una apuesta inútil. Yo no lo creo.

»Más allá de lo que logramos en el sendero, es bueno ser un error de vez en cuando, ¿no crees? Le pierdes el vértigo a los malos ratos y a tu propia debilidad.

Mimi no superaría su mal tragó. No ese día, para eso no existen calendarios. Pero Hikari pudo contar a sus amigos que Mimi fue capaz de alzar la cara tras semanas lánguidas, de innumerables llamadas perdidas, y ser recortada por la mortecina luz escarlata del atardecer con una tibia sonrisa.

* * *

Para _jacque-kari_ , a quien podría dedicarle las mejores palabras pero sólo tengo las mías, por desgracia.

Quizá cambie el título... ¡Gracias por leer!


	46. Caballo de Troya

**Disclaimer:** Digimon no me pertenece.

 **Imagen:** Sofá ardiendo en bosque, persona con periódico. Propuesta por _BlueSpring-JeagerJaques._

 **Campos de papel**

 **Nota 46: Caballo de Troya**

Takeru salía con Jun.

Profundizó el gesto arrugándose en su frente.

No cabía duda, los había visto abrazados en el concurrido centro comercial, una pareja del montón escondida en la multitud. La segunda prueba que consiguió derramar su desazón fue del mismo día, su hermano le entregaba a la chica una bolsa de papel con un moño rojo. Yamato se deshizo en teorías y las venas se le acercaron más a la piel blanca.

¿Era acaso su aniversario? ¿Hace cuánto salían?

Pero aquello, para su corazón de hermano mayor, no era la mancha más fea de la materia. A Yamato le tembló la quijada y tuvo que colocar las manos debajo para que no se notara, tenía pose de músico consagrado. Los antecedentes desquiciados de Jun, su ex-fan-acosadora, le dictaban a su cerebro una sola y grisácea verdad: Jun usaba a Takeru para llegar a él e infiltrarse en su vida, entrar a su casa y conciertos para al fin, con artimañas pitonisas, hacerse de su alma dejando al desolado Takeru cual monigote roto.

A su lado, Hiroaki Ishida y su día libre con bermudas puestas se entorpecía. Pretendiendo leer el periódico mientras su hijo desbordaba un aura enconada, trataba de evitar a toda costa preguntar la causa del fuego.

* * *

Dejo a libre criterio si la relación que tanto preocupa a Yamato es real o no. Gracias por leer XP


	47. El marimo que los mató

**Disclaimer:** Digimon no me pertenece.

 **Imagen:** Chica emergiendo del agua. Propuesta por _SkuAg_.

 **Campos de papel**

 **Nota 47: El** _ **marimo**_ **que los mató**

El viaje pasó sin mayores miramientos, muchas entretenciones y variopintas ocasiones que marcarían de distinta forma a cada uno. Para algunos, memorias que borrarían a fuerza de determinación al pisar sus hogares y para otros, paisajes que no borrarían hasta su último día. Por mucho que rogaran a su hipocampo.

Ese fue el caso de Yamato y Taichi, el séptimo día de la aventura varonil en el que casi pisan la muerte.

—¿A quién se le ocurrió la anormal idea de hacer un viaje sin las chicas? —cuestionó Daisuke, bien quieto en el segundo bote. Nadie respondió porque mero al instante, le daban arcadas de nuevo mientras Ken, de aspecto enjutado, insospechado, lo acompañaba mortuoriamente con su rostro amarillo.

En cualquier caso, Daisuke sabía la respuesta. Era un viaje de hombres. Una especie de venganza secreta porque ellas hacían sus noches de chicas en las que ellos no podían asomar la nariz.

También querían conocer lugares bonitos, todo sea dicho.

Ahí iban los ocho chicos, metidos en los botes navegando por el lago Akan, contando nubes o chistes, cuando Taichi, demasiado inclinado para ver lo que había en el fondo del agua, de un traspié aflojó su punto de apoyo y cayó a las aguas. En el momento menos preciso, se le olvidó mover los pies y brazos para nadar y Yamato tuvo que hacer de salvavidas. Ellos, que no habían leído la guía turística a detalle, como Koushiro o Jou, concebían escasamente la existencia del _marimo_ en el lago. Ambos se amedrentaron por las virulentas bolas verdes rodeándolos y en su propio afán de alejarlas, se patearon entre sí. Salieron a la superficie tosiendo y con moretones esperando colorearse en su piel.

—Las plantas emergen en el día —apuntó Koushiro. Ni una palabra de compasión.

Taichi notó el fuerte agarre de Yamato en su hombro.

—Si estás asustado puedes darme un beso, Yama-chan.

Ante las mismas seis miradas que los vieron caer, Yamato se sonrojó.

No podía dejarse encandilar con la elocuencia de Taichi a la hora de prometer viajes extraordinarios. Por él y por ningún _marimo_.

* * *

Marimo: o bolas de musgo. Nacen en contados lugares del mundo, entre ellos, el lago Akan, en Hokkaido, Japón.

El humor no es el género que me viene mejor, pero no veo porqué debería tenerle miedo, si me dan ganas de escribirlo, lo tengo que hacer y ya. ¡Gracias por leer!


	48. De la mano al cielo

**Disclaimer:** Digimon no me pertenece.

 **Imagen:** Pareja de niños y globo amarillo. Propuesta por _Ficker D.A.T._

 **Campos de papel**

 **Nota 48: De la mano al cielo**

Alice no había llorado nunca en su vida como lo hizo el día que dejo ir el globo que su abuelo le regaló, eso fue a sus cinco años. Lo sigue recordando con claridad. Muy por encima de su visión borrosa, un punto amarillo se iba perdiendo en las nubes.

Luego de la muerte de Dobermon, instalada y segura en su hogar, subió a la terraza y soltó un globo. Lo despidió sonriendo mientras ascendía junto a los tesoros que ella había tenido en sus manos y de repente se le escaparon, extraviándose en las llanuras del techo celeste.

* * *

Gracias por leer.


	49. Si deus me relinquit

**Disclaimer:** Digimon no me pertenece. Ni el título del capítulo.

 **Imagen:** Abrazando esqueleto. Propuesta por _AlenDarkStar._

 **Campos de papel**

 **Nota 49:** _ **Si deus me relinquit**_ ٭

Los primeros sueños de Ken sin su hermano lo cuelgan en la penumbra. Debajo de él crecen ventiscas de humo que no ve, sólo sabe de su existencia porque rozan sus pies. Tiene miedo de que truequen su vida real. Lo único visible que nada cerca son palabras enfilándose dentro de su boca: «ojalá Osamu se fuera». La frase se repite cada vez que quiere despertar y una vez que lo hace, sigue marchando en su lengua.

La última noche la oscuridad no está, el cielo es lechoso, dominante. En el sueño, aparece un esqueleto. Ken se da cuenta de que sus manos huesudas le han tapado los ojos indeterminados días, sumiéndolo en la tristeza y la culpa. Es Osamu, y le susurra oraciones que se niega a escuchar. Si hubiese puesto atención, quizá el niño cruel, el Digimon Kaiser y la sangre autoimpuesta en sus manos se habrían evaporado con antelación.

Para Ken, su hermano, desde el abismo, no le guarda más que resentimiento… Lo acepta, se abandona a la violencia que Osamu, asimila, sembró esa noche en su oído.

Pero Osamu lo sigue visitando, hasta el día en que el menor lo deje ir de su conciencia y escuche lo que le ha dicho desde el primer momento. _Te quiero_.

* * *

*Si deus me relinquit es parte del soundrack de Kuroshitsuji. Me apoyé en la canción para escribir el drabble. Está en latín y, según lo que investigué, significa "si Dios se olvida de mí".

¡Nos vemos!


	50. El cometa disuelto

**Disclaimer** : Digimon no me pertenece.

 **Imagen:** Paisaje con luna, castillo y pájaros. Propuesta por _ShadowLights._

(Imagen en portada)

 **Campos de papel**

 **Nota final: El cometa disuelto**

«Detrás de la colina de adelfas rosas el camino zigzaguea. Y ahí donde vuelan las aves que recogen estrellas con los picos la silueta del castillo se erguirá con sus torres apilando años».

—Detrás de la colina… —recita. El viento es una tregua a su fatiga.

Las flores bambolean cerca de sus rodillas. Había llegado al lugar que el granjero describió, ¿cuánto pasó desde entonces? Un conteo apresurado susurró _cuatro días_. Cuatro días desde que atravesó la última aldea. Afloja la correa a su cintura, cae una espada de funda escamosa, sus tornasoles azules brillan al sol. Abre un hoyo en un pedazo de tierra para enterrarla, lo cubre sin prisa con piedras rojas para encontrar el arma de vuelta y continúa.

La fortaleza está a menos de un día. Cuando abre la puerta, no hay vestigios de armaduras oxidadas cuidando las esquinas o candelabros rotos o polvo reclamando muebles antiquísimos. Por un momento, la decepción le hace ahínco. Recorre cámaras, pasillos lisos y sombríos. Sube a la última torre que no ha visto, la de tabiques blancos corroídos por la suciedad. No espera encontrar nada, ahora lo embarga la curiosidad sobre todo, pero detrás del leve rechinido que provoca la portezuela al empujarla, una voz aislada lo sorprende.

—Princesa —dice él por la inercia de las leyendas, las que metían a una doncella abandonada en el escabroso castillo ruinoso.

La chica se apoya en la esquina de su cama que, contra la muchedumbre del espacio, permanece limpia y no muy desgastada. Se cubre el vestido pálido con un manto gris.

—Me llaman princesa por vivir en un castillo abandonado, ¿lo ves? No soy una princesa de verdad.

En sus labios se ata una sonrisa demasiado pequeña y loable.

—¿Cómo has sobrevivido…?

—¿Viste a las aves que recogen estrellas? —Él asiente, un cabeceo pragmático que la deja satisfecha. El tiempo desvaído se vuelca porque ya no está sola—. A veces me traen comida, otras yo tengo que salir a buscar, cerca del lago o de la pradera, al este.

Takeru asiente de nuevo, su boca parlanchina está anestesiada, escuchando pasmado aquella voz suave. Al verla con menos disimulo, se da cuenta de que las sombras costrando en el castillo encajan con su aura… Ella es tan simple como mágica. Lo sabe porque no puede explicarla. Quizá nunca podrá.

—Ven conmigo —dice en un arrebato, alargando ambas manos a la _princesa_. Al segundo, no sabe si debería mostrarle el mundo que se alarga fuera de las estrechas ventanas del que ha sido su hogar, si sería mejor darle una vuelta menos; quitarle las dolencias; en eso estaba cuando ella titubeó cerca de sus yemas y luego se aferró a su mano entera.

—Me llamo Hikari —pronunció como si fuese la primer esperanza puesta en su vida. En su mirada, algo resplandecía.

Entonces Takeru lo encontró, disuelto en sus ojos rojos; la luz del cometa que persiguió desde su aldea.

* * *

Muchas gracias por leer. Especialmente a quienes no he respondido reviews (ya saben quiénes son (?)), ¡lo haré aunque tarde!

¡Hasta pronto!


End file.
